The Dark One
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: How much does the war change when it is revealed the Dark Lord has a daughter? Which side will she be on or will she have her own agenda? How much does this all change if she falls in love? (Be advised violence, sex in later chapters, abuse and strong language.)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story awhile ago under a different screen name, it was my first story. It had a bunch of mistakes and wasn't well written so I deleted but I thought I could improve it. So if you like the first chapter review it and I will post more. As always I own nothing of J. K. Rowling universe but I do get to play with the characters and timelines. I want to thank my bestie(you know who you are) for helping me re-read it over and over again to fix it. So enjoy. **

* * *

A loud cracking sound broke the silence of the night as two women appeared in a swirl of black smoke in front of large cast iron gates. The elder of the two women passed through the gate as if she was made of smoke, she waited as the younger of the two walked close to it and slowly moved through it. The older witch sighed as she marched up the long drive to the house that lay in front of them. The young witch walked slowly through the haze that hung in the air, the hedges on both sides were overgrown and uncared for. Nothing but those hedges could be seen on either side, she thought she could make out the tops of trees which meant land laid past the hedges. A high pitch sound of a baby crying made the witch jump and hurry her steps as she saw in front of her a beautiful white peacock. She stood a moment looking at the bird in front of her, she had never seen anything as beautiful.

She looked up from the bird and could see through the fog black pointed gables rising high in the air. It was the only part of the mansion she could see from where she was standing. She hurried along as she wrapped her cloak closer to her, the air was damp and cold that summer evening. She made her way closer she could see darken large windows, iron and hard, unfeeling brown stone ascending into the sky. She shivered some, the house gave an unholy feel to it. The house was dark, no lights or signs of human activity could be seen from where she was. The sound of far off thunder made her jump as she reached the older witch. The rain started coming down lightly as they both made it to the front of this house. The older witch grabbed the door knocker and banged it on the carved wooden door. The door slowly opened as a set of small green eyes gazed at them. Without a word the older women pulled up her sleeve, the door opened as the elf nodded and moved out of their way.

The only illumination in the study came from the orange, red glow of the fire in the drawing room. The room was full of people, none moved or dare to speak above a whispered unless He spoke to them. He had requested that night to be a formal affair, why no-one knew or dare ask. The air was heavy with tension as the room watched the man sitting in the middle of the room. He was sitting in a big chair with his snake wrapped around his feet. He held in his hand a glass of Firewhisky and was just smiling at the group in front of him. He liked how that made them all nervous. This wasn't like the first time he was in power. Most of these people were only here due to fear, only a few came back to him out of loyalty. Even those loyal had changed during their years in Azkaban, he noted the change in his Bella. He looked down a Nagini and spoke soft and low to the snake.

A noise broke through the silence a few moments later, it made a few jumps when it started. It was the clicking and clacking of heels on the stone floor of the Manor. It was the sound of not just one set of heels but two. The noise grew louder as the room turned to the two women in the doorway. The noise level in the room grew to a low buzz as people started talking. The older women was tall and thin, her hair was all the way down her back and blond. You could see the gray that was started around the front of her face. She had a dull green eyes and was wearing a stiff long black dress. The dress was old and ragged with small holes in the lace that covered the tight bodice and the long sleeves. It had small black buttons all the way up to her neck. The bottom portion of the dress was frying some and her heels were scuffed. Once the dress was stunning, but now it was as old looking as the women wearing it.

The child standing next to her had white blond hair, but her hair was streaked with black and some traces of deep red. It didn't lay flat as the older witches did, her hair was frizzing and waved down her spine. She was much smaller than the tall women next to her. It made her look even more like a small, frail child. Her skin was pale with a touch of pink to it and her lips were dark red. Her eyes, no one in the room could miss. At first they looked as if they were white, but on closer look by some they were a light purple, the color of violets. She was dressed in much the same way as the older women but it appeared she was wearing the older women's dress. The dress had more black lace on it and the neckline ended at her shoulders, due to the dress not fitting the bottom of it dragged the floor. The older women threw herself in front of him pulling the younger one to the floor. The older women spoke, her voice was deep, rough, and cracked in areas. "My Lord, we are sorry we are late. Travel is getting more regulated."

He looked down at both of them and smiled as he rose out of the chair. "You are forgiven but I forgive only once." He said. He grabbed the older woman's hand and had her stand next him. "It has been too long, Aneliya." He embraced her as he spoke. He turned his attention to the younger of the two. He held his hand for her and lifted her to a standing position near him. "This cannot be Keaira? My dear child, I remember the day your mother informed me about her pregnancy."

Keaira blushed as she noticed the whole room was staring at this interaction. The room was full of people whispering at each other as the Dark Lord turned his attention to her mother. She stood next to him and gazed around the room. She noticed a few people in the room, one was looking on with disgust. She had wild black hair, a black dress much like her mothers and a crazed look about her. Her eyes moved away from the crazed lady and began to scan the room once more. That's when she saw him, he was standing in a corner not talking to anybody or near anyone. He was tall with black robes, his features were sharp and not traditional hansom, but something drew her to lock eyes with him. His eyes were like a moonless night and the smirk on his face made her knees week. She wondered if he was trying to peer into her mind the way he kept the staring in her eyes but she never felt her walls being penetrated. She tried but she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Keaira! KEAIRA!" Her mother's yelling broke the lock with the stranger. Keaira turned to her mother and smiled. "I swear, Keaira, you are going to be my death." Her mother hissed as she grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Our Load wants to know more about you, child. Pay attention." Her mother's grip almost brought a tear to the girl's eye.

She noticed a tall blond man and woman now standing by the Dark Lord. The man was stunning, his long blond hair fell down his shoulder. His eyes, Keaira was drawn in by his eyes. The dark man in the corner were black but this mans was that of ice. Her heart fluttered the way he smiled at her but she could tell the women was holding his arm she was his wife. She looked away from the man and lowered her head. "I'm sorry my Lord, I was noticing how lovely the house is." Keaira lied with a curtsy as her mother released her arm.

"It is lovely. This is Lord Malfoy's home. Lucius, this is Keaira." Lucius kissed her hand, he smiled up from her hand. She blushed as she looked at him.

"My dear our home is lovelier with you in it." Lucius almost purred at her. Keaira felt him as he kissed her hand again lightly suck. She held in a small moan as she turned her head quickly and watched the dark man sneer at them over his glass. She looked away from both men and turned to the women. The Dark Lord placed his hand slightly around Keaira's waist and moved her to the women. Keaira was leery as to let him touch her, but she was sure she had no choice in the matter. "Narcissa, wouldn't your Draco just love her?"

Narcissa's voice cracked some. "Yes, she is quite lovely." The women turned to Keaira, Keaira could see the fear in her eyes. "How old are you my dear?"

Before she could speak He spoke for her. "She is sixteen and her mother tells me that she was done with school and teaching already. Is it true my dear?" He hissed some when he spoke almost unhuman or snakes like.

"Yes, my Lord." She curtsied again, her mother before arriving pounded it in her head to keep showing respect. "I was accepted into Beauxbatons when I was 9 instead of 11. I finished my education with them when I was 12. After that I went to Romania study under a Master of Ancient Spells and Charms. I started teaching after I finished apprenticeship last year." She tried to smile as the couple just stared at her as if she had grown two heads. She tried to find her mother, at least her, calling her names would be a comfort right now.

The Dark Lord laughed and smiled at her. The sound of his laughing sent shivers up her spine. "My daughter is brilliant." The Dark Lord yelled as he hugged Keaira. She gazed over his shoulder as he was lightly touching her. The man and women she could tell was shocked, but so was the whole room. She felt everybody glaring at them.

Even Keaira was caught off guard. She had been told the man that was killed for his crimes after the first war and whom was married to her mother when she was born wasn't her father. Her mother made her sure of that even though it was his name she bore. She had been told her father was greater than that excuse of a man she was married to. She spoke much of her real father, always in high regard. Keaira believed for years, it was one of her mom's many married lovers. Her mother had a string of lovers and men that came in and out of her life, but none of them ever told her that the Dark Lord was her father. This made her plans harder now, she was going to have to rethink some things.

"Excuse me my Lord?" Was all Keaira could stutter out as she glared at her mother.

"My child." He said as his long fingers caressed her back, she saw her mother over his shoulder. She was glaring at the room as she stood near him. "Your mother is a powerful witch and even I could not resist her, um, charms. Plus, I could not be the last heir of Slytherin. I needed another and your mother is powerful. Her power and mine would create a child of power. But I was not banking on intelligent, too."

Keaira just glared at him, she wanted to run out of that house and away from these people. She was tired of these people, her whole life she had been raised around his followers and now to find out she was his. How could she be his, how could her mother do this. Is this why everybody called her princess, her whole life, is this why her mother was insane with power and her blood purity. If she walked away what was the worst they could do to her? Kill her? There were days she wished for death. That's when she felt him, the dark stranger in her mind. Nobody could enter her mind, she learned early how to control what people saw. Her mind began racing as he spoke one word in her mind. "SMILE"

Keaira did as she was told and smiled. The Dark Lord was across the room with her mother talking to the crazy women. He turns to her and stopped talking and just looked at her, the whole room went silent just as fast. He walked up to her and looked down at her. She just kept smiling as the stranger kept saying in her head. A tear was in the Dark Lord eye as he took hold of her and glared at her. "You look exactly like my mother." She could see the anger flaring in his eyes. Her smile soon faded. He turned quickly and yelled at the room "OUT! Everybody out now. We are done for tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some like this story, I have almost the whole story wrote and it is long so I hope you enjoy the ride. **

* * *

Keaira walked into Hogwarts three days later, it was a beautiful castle and much bigger than Durmstrang. That morning she got dressed and undressed at least ten times. At Durmstrang she would have just worn her black pants, dragon skin boots, and her white sweater. She wasn't tall like her mother or as thin as her mother. She use to wonder if she was really her mother's daughter. She never possessed any of her mother's way with men, most of the time men ignored her. Boys or men only showed her attention if they wanted something from her. It was usually to be close to her mother or a favor. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She could hear her mother's voice, eat less your hips are too big and your breast are too large. She had wished she had gotten her mother's body, her mother would have been happier if she had. She opted at last for her lose black sweater, black skirt that ended at her knees and her dragon skin boots. She hid some of the fraying around edge of her skirt. Maybe she could talk her mother into letting keep some of her money to buy clothes with. She twirled around in the mirror again, this was the best it was going to get. She grabbed her cloak as she walked from Hogsmeade into the school grounds, as she walked into Hogwarts her thoughts went back to May.

Dumbledore had met her close to the end of the last year at Durmstrang. Igor wanted her to meet him for a year but she had told him she enjoyed teaching at Durmstrang why would she want to go to someplace else. Igor had done something she wasn't betting on, he called her mother. He had promised her mother that Hogwarts would pay her more money. That was all it took for her mother to come into her class and start screaming at her. It was hard enough being sixteen and teaching students that were older than you but to have your crazed mother walk into your classroom and start yelling, she was surprised she kept their respect after that. She agreed that night to meet him, only if her mother was never allowed on the school grounds again. Dumbledore offered her a job teaching at Hogwarts as soon as she sat down. She made sure that the castle wards could keep her mother out, she was not going to have her mother screaming at her at this school. She acted shocked when teaching wasn't all Dumbledore offered her, he also offered her a position with the Order. Uncle Igor pushed her into accepting their offer. His plan was for her to accept and get him protection, it was a shame Uncle Igor didn't know she had her own plans.

Before she finished teaching she met her handler, she had to laugh some when she met him. He had a peg leg and a strange eye. His name was Moody and he was moody. His training on her was intense but he couldn't hurt her no matter what curse or hex he put on her. He was amazed at her resilience to many spells. Moody informed she was supposed to report to work the day before the students were to arrive, she would also meet the other spy for the Order. All she was told was he turned during the last war and had been working both sides since. She wondered if it was someone from three nights ago at the Manor. She wondered if Dumbledore know she was the Dark Lords child? And if he did why didn't he tell her. Her mind was always racing but it was racing even faster when she arrived at the statue outside Dumbledore office. She told the statue the password she was given. "Lemon Drops" and the stairs opened to her.

She walked into the office, the ceiling was high as pictures lined the front part of the office, many bowed to her and few said hi. She walked up the few stairs that led to the front of his desk, behind the pictures were books, shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls. She could get lost in those shelves for weeks and never leave. Keaira had hoped he would be here when she arrived but she sat in one of the chairs and waited. Behind the desk was a red bird, she knew it was a Phoenix. She had seen one before and the song it used to sing her helped her through much pain. Her mother would take on married lovers from time to time. One when she was small had a Phoenix, before he threw her mother out Keaira was able to see it burn. She was hoping it was time for this one to burn. She loved watching them rise out of the ashes and be born again. She always hoped one day she would have enough money to buy something that beautiful to have as her own. She was listening to it sing when she heard voices getting closer and sat still. The one thing her mother taught her was never go snooping or touch things. Her mother might be crazy but not being nosey had saved her many times.

"Keaira?" She heard a voice say in front of her. She looked up and smiled to see the older wizard who came to her in May. He was gentle and kind to her. Nobody was ever kind to her without wanting something, she just had to figure out what he wanted from her.

"Oui, monsieur." Keaira stood up and curtsied.

"Keaira, it is time you met the other spy you will be working with. I would go through a bunch of introductions but we are having issues before the students arrive. We might need to put you in a house so the school will recognize you."

"Monsieur, a house?" She looked at him _why would she stay in a house?_

"Forgive me child." He smiled at her. "Our school is dived into houses, each house represents one of the four founders."

"I think I understand. Why, monsieur?"

He sighed some. "It is because you are under age. So, while we get this figured out I am going to send you with our other help. That way he can get you started and up to speed and we can figure what to do with you."

Keaira smiled and nodded. _Shit_ was all she could think. She had done the school thing already and she wasn't looking forward to it again. This was already not going as planned.

"Severus, come in please. Keaira this is Severus" She stood up and turned around to be face to face with the stranger from the other night. He was still wearing black robes and she could get lost for days in his eyes. The look on his face showed what he was confused.

"Albus, you have got to be kidding." He sneered while glaring at her. "She is a child, Albus. Are we sending children into the snake pit now? If we are I volunteer Potter." He had the same smirk on his face that made her knees week three nights ago and it made her knees weak now.

"No Severus, but this child is already a Death Eater and in the snake pit. We are just trying to keep her alive. Severus this is Keaira Tia Vladislava. I assume you met her the other night at Malfoys. Tom was supposed to recognize her as his daughter that night. Did he my dear?" He asked as he turned to Keaira.

"Yes monsieur but how did you know? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" She had to take a breath to keep from hexing this old fool, he was already keeping secrets from her.

"Not the time or the place last time we met. I wonder if your name would be now Riddle instead of Vladislava. I must look into that before you start teaching. Now Severus please take her to the dungeon and get her up to speed on what she needs to do, report to and please don't scare her to bad." He asked with a look of pleading.

"Come" was all Severus said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him.

As they walked out the door the fireplace roared green and Moody stepped out. "Did she make it?" He asked as he fixed himself a drink.

"Yes and I sent her with Severus." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Dear Merlin, Albus, he will scar her for life. He isn't known for being understanding." As he plopped into the chair in front of Dumbledore

"No, but I do think it what he needs. I noticed when they were together something between them." Albus had a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, him plotting her murder." Moody laughed as he finished his drink. "What about this school thing. Are you going to have to put her in a house? Or will this bloody school realize she is a teacher?"

"The school has never had to deal with a teacher underage so it is forcing us. She will have to go into a house. She won't have to attend classes just be in a house." He made the last statement to himself and not to Moody. "I know which one the hat will stick her in and it would be easier just stick her in there. But hat has to place her tomorrow night. But after that she should be ok. I'm hoping." Albus said with a trouble look.

"With the time I had with her she seems to cope well. And I watched her teach some and if she can handle those boys, these kids will be a piece of cake." Moody said while fixing himself another drink. "I would be more concern about the potion teacher then the students."

In the dungeon Severus finally let go of her arm almost throwing her onto the floor in front of him. It hurt as he pulled her down the stairs but she didn't dare say anything. At home that would be a slap across the face if she had complained of pain. She just stared up at him as he started pacing the room. His robes bellowed out behind him as he kept pacing, he was sneering at her when he looked at her. He sat down in front of her quickly and pulled her closer.

"Keaira Tia? I must say it is different." He glared at her.

"It means little dark one princess, it seems to be fitting." She shrugged at him.

He growled some "When does the Dark Lord let underage witches into his ranks even if they are his child? Or are you lying to Dumbledore to get attention? Being a spy at sixteen must seam glamorous but I will tell you it isn't. So if that's what you're thinking you need to go home to your mother now." His face was full of anger as he let her go. Keaira couldn't figure out if he was mad at her, her mother, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore or himself.

"I received the Dark Mark when I was seven by my mother." Keaira said as she lifted the sleeve on her sweater. There was the black mark against her pale skin. It made her cringe to look at it mostly she kept it covered, like many other scars on her body. Around the mark were many red and purple marks that looked like bruises. He also saw the red marks around her wrist he caused.

Severus just glared at it, he had hurt her and she didn't whine or even let a tear fall from the pain. The dark mark on her pale skin was the hardest part to see. It was hard for an adult to receive a Dark Mark, you have to tear your soul apart to let that much dark magic in. The only way to do that is to kill, to make a child kill to receive it was beyond cruel. "Why, how?" It was all that would come out of his mouth as he stared at her arm. He resisted the urge at that moment to kiss her arm or to hold her or both. She is little, and those eyes and no Severus you can't think that.

"I don't know how she did it. I thought only the Dark Lord could, that's what Lance told me but she did. It was my lesson on muggles and being friends with them. I would rather not talk about it, please. There are many things that I prefer not to talk about or deal with." As she pulled her sleeve down over the black mark.

"Lance?" He looked at her, something inside of him was ready to kill this boy. That emotion took him by surprise.

"He died two summers ago." She started biting her nails. "He went to run away with a muggle girl and his step-dad found out." She looked down at the floor. He could guess what happened to the boy.

"Were you two close?" He looked down as she was still staring at the floor.

"We grew up together, there are about eight of us that grew up in safe houses. You know kids of Death Eaters." He could see in her eyes the anger behind them. "I don't think any of this is glamorous, I think it disgusting and vile."

He nodded and composed himself before going farther. "Let's go over the rules. When you are summoned and especially if you are summoned alone to the Dark Lord you must tell me or Professor McGonagall you are going. That way we know when you leave and when you return. When you return you will either tell me or Moody what was said, who was there and what happened. Do you understand?" The fire behind her made her hair shine even brighter and her eyes were a soft. _Damn man keep it under control._

She nodded. "Monsieur?"

"You will call me Professor Snape in public."

"Oui, Professor Snape." He wanted to smack her hand out of her mouth. "How did you get into my head the other night? I have always been good at keeping people out and Moody worked hard with me to perfect it." She asked

He was stunned for a moment he had assumed she hadn't been trained in Occlumency. It was so easy that night once she was staring at him to enter in. He saw she was panicking and was trying to calm her down. He had been sure that night she would have run he knew if she had ran the Dark Lord would have hurt her or worse killed her.

"I don't know. I thought you hadn't. We need to get that under control."

Keaira nodded as she was focused on his eyes, she has never seen black eyes before. Her heart beat faster every time he talked. His voice was so deep he wasn't normal good looking but she never liked boys or men to be great looking. _Oh Keaira, he is in his 40 and you are 16 stupid girl._

His voice broke through her thoughts. "Keaira, let's see if the great Dumbledore has figured out how you are going to teach." He held out his hand to help her off the floor. As she stood there eyes met and for a moment something clicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the story is slow getting started but trust me it is a good story and I hope you like it. **

* * *

Keaira was going over her lessons that night in her classroom. The school finally gave her a rooms and a class room in exchange for being placed in a house. She was promised it would just be a formality and since her birthday was in October it shouldn't be long. Keaira was relived, she loved school and excelled in all her classes but potions. She blew up more cauldrons than anybody in the known world. She just couldn't grasp the idea. Maybe if the potion master here was nice and understanding she wouldn't have a problem but she didn't think she could handle Severus as her teacher. He was cross all the time and from what Professor McGonagall told her a terror to his students.

She was going over her lessons in her classroom after taking an hour to find them, she was going to be hopelessly loss this year. She had on black shorts, a black t-shirt and a dark blue sweater. She enjoyed the cold feeling of the stone under her feet, so she opted out of shoes. She had painted her nails black and wore some black make-up. She had black hoop earrings in and her nose ring, her hair was pulled back out of her face. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room going over some books when her marked hurt for the first time, her mother said it was going to but it felt like her skin was ripping apart. She sitting on the floor of her classroom holding her arm, she had no idea what to do about the pain. Was she supposed to tell somebody but where she was in the castle? Severus pushed the door open and glared at her.

"What are you doing sitting there?" He walked towards her and lifted her off the ground.

"I didn't know what to do, it was the first time." She looked into his eyes.

"What is in your nose? Never mind we have to go." He started pulling her again out of the room. "Where are your shoes?" The mark was searing into their skin. "We don't have time." He grabbed her and pulled her close, with a large crack of thunder they were gone.

The apparated in the middle of the drawing room at the Manor, the room was full of people. Severus let her go as he made his way to his corner to talk to the blond man from the other night. Keaira scanned the room and found her mother talking to a tall pale, man with brownish, red hair. He was dirty and she could smell him as she walked closer. He had on plaid pants and black boots, on his left hand he had a large ring.

"Where have you been?" Her mother looked at her.

"Working." Keaira dare not tell her she had no idea what to do about the pain.

"Keaira, this is Scabior." Her mother smiled at the man.

"Monsieur Scabior." She bowed her head some.

"Nah, 'ust call me Scabior." He moved closer to her and smiled.

Keaira didn't like the way he was looking at her, she moved further away from the man. "Keaira." Keaira was thanking Merlin when her mother started talking. "You couldn't have worn clothes? Why are you wearing make-up and dear Merlin we talked about that nose thing?"

"Mom, it's a nose ring and I like it. I was working on a lesson plan, I didn't know I was going to be called."

Her mother grabbed her arm and held on tightly, Keaira knew this was going to bruise. "I have no issue taking you upstairs and teaching you a lesson. Now go sit down over there while mommy gets to know this man." Keaira was pushed forward and found a place to sit and wait to find out why they were all called. She found people would find her in the room and talk to her. She figured out they wanted her to talk to her father for them, one man was begging her for her help with her father. Keaira didn't talk to Dark Lord why would she do it for this man.

She was watching Severus, she had no idea why but she wanted him. She was going to need to take a cold shower when they got back. Some women was telling her how it wasn't her husband's fault about something and Keaira was trying to listen, all she could think about was things she wanted him to do to her. He was talking and seemed occupied, maybe she would just see what he thought about her. She slipped into his mind as he shot her a look, with a swift pain she was thrown out. She rubbed her head and tried to listen to the witch next to her. She was going to have to figure out why that didn't work. She tried it on the women in front of her and it worked, she saw everything the women was telling her was a lie. It wasn't like she was paying attention anyway.

Severus was glaring at her once he found her in his mind, he pushed her right out but damn she was good. Lucius was talking low to him. "Severus are you listening?" Lucius looked at his friend.

"Yes I am." He tried to enter her mind, he had done it the last time. As soon as he went in she glared at him and he was out. She smiled as he was the one rubbing his head. So she was going to play, he could play with her but he was going to see what secrets she kept.

"I think you were busy looking at our new little princess." Lucius was looking at her over his drink. "She is curvy little witch isn't she." Severus wanted to smack Lucius with that comment, only Lucius would dare look at the Dark Lord's daughter that way. Severus had to agree she was pretty, curvy and she made something in him stir but it would be death to touch her. "What is she wearing? Mind you I am not complaining she looks good I just wish it was a tad bit less."

"You dare go there?" Severus looked over his glass.

"I can look old man. It's not like I'm touching, although I did talk to Narcissa and we both agree if that is what she wishes Cissa wouldn't stand in her way."

"Anything to not have to deal with you." Severus shook his head. It was common knowledge in their circle that their marriage was not of love but more combining two powerful families.

"You know my wife well." Lucius laughed. "What is that is her nose?"

"I have no idea, it looks like it would hurt. When the pain started I found her holding her arm in the classroom. I don't think she knew what to do. I guess she wasn't wearing shoes." Severus put his drink to his mouth. The more he looked at her the more he like the thing in her nose and no shoes. She looked care free, he hadn't seen that in a long time. She looked over at him as he watched her blush. He wondered if she would blush if he had her in bed under him. Severus was taken aback by that thought, she was sixteen he had to keep telling himself that. "Where is Draco tonight?"

"I told our Lord he was busy getting ready for school."

"He is parting with Blaise." Severus looked at him.

"Yes." Lucius laughed.

The snake came in followed by the Dark Lord, the room stood up and bowed to him as a table appeared. Keaira found a chair at the far end of the table away from him. She kept her hands folded on the table looking down at her nails. She really didn't have nails, she bit them when she was nervous.

"Keaira my dear, come sit by me child." She looked towards the end of the table at Dark Lord.

"Oui my Lord." She walked towards the front of the table slowly with her head down. That way she didn't have to see the glares she was getting. The chair next to him was empty she pulled it out and sat down. She was now sitting next to the crazed women with the black hair, this was going to be great was all she could think. She wanted to push the women off when she hugged her but she could tell this women had favor from the Dark Lord. She smiled and patted the women's arm around her as she let Keaira go.

"Where you belong my princess." He touched her hand, she could tell he wasn't use to human contact. Hell, she could tell he wasn't human at all anymore, something was wrong with his soul. Her eyes darted around the room at those at the table.

She caught Severus eye and smiled at him, he sneered at her. She guessed he must still be upset about her trying to get in his mind. She went back and was looking at her hands again He was talking next to her, she wondered for a moment if the Dark Lord would noticed her in his mind. If he did catch her she could just say she couldn't control it, maybe he would have Severus teach her to control it better. She could spend time with him, she wanted to spend time with that wizard for some reason. She slipped in just as her Master had taught her, he didn't feel her. She knew better than to pull up old memories he would know for sure she was in. It was dark in His mind, it was evil and something was wrong. She pulled out quickly, she didn't want him to know she was there. Keaira had no idea what he was talking about or what was being said, it wasn't till she heard a women screaming did she come back to reality. She looked down at the end of the table and saw a women being levitate in, she was screaming at those around her to help her. Keaira had to laugh some, it was like a mouse begging a snake to free it. The women had no chance not in this room.

He leaned into Keaira. "My child do you see?" He hissed in her ear, she was still staring at the women above them. The room was looking at Keaira as he continued to hiss in her ear. "Do you see why you are better than she is?"

"Is she magical?" Keaira looked at him, her eyes were wide. This wasn't the first time she had seen something like this and now she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"She thinks she is, she is muggle born." He was watching her, she knew she had to answer correctly.

"Then she is a freak of nature." She smiled at him. Inside she was rolling her eyes, the same garbage she learn to spout off since she was four. The witch in front of them was no more a freak of nature then the man sitting next to her.

"You are a fast learner." He touched her hand again. "Nagini attack." The snake moved to the table and killed the women. Severus looked over at Keaira to see if she was repulsed or not, nothing on her face registered anything. She wasn't in shock, happy or sad about the sight in front of her. He knew not to go looking, she would send him out again. The meeting was over as he left, Keaira was standing talking to her mother when Lucius and Severus made their way over.

"Mom, my clothes are falling apart most of them. I need some money from my pay." They watched as she was looking at her mother.

"My dear, if you take your pay what will I live on?" Her mother glared at her.

"Mom, I have outgrown most of my clothes."

"That is because you are fat, you eat too much." The women was walking away from her. Severus and Lucius looked at each other.

"That child is not fat, she has the curves of a women." Lucius whispered to Severus. Severus rolled his eyes as they kept watching.

"I eat the way you tell me and how you tell me to eat. I'm not growing that way, my shirts are getting tight over my chest. My skirts I have fixed so many times, I don't think I can magically fix them anymore." Keaira looked at her mother. "Momma I need new clothes."

"You may take some of mine and fix them so they fit you. I don't want to hear about this again." Her mother turned and headed up the stairs. Keaira sighed, it was one victory. She would have preferred new clothes but she was use to fixing her mother's to fit. She spotted Severus and Lucius standing close by, she guessed he was ready to head back.

"If you're ready I am." She had her hands behind her back as she was rocking on her toes.

"Lucius, till next time." Severus bowed his head and sneered at her.

"Princess." Lucius grabbed her hand and kissed it. Severus felt something burning inside him for a moment. Before she could say anything Severus wrapped his cloak around her and they were gone. He let go of her in the hall.

"Princess." He sneered at her and walked away.

"Wait." She grabbed his hand. It was soft, she thought it would be rough from making potions. "I don't know where my rooms are, can you help me?"

"Fine." He started up the stairs, she was trying to follow quickly.

"It was rude what you did to Mr. Malfoy back there." She was getting out of breath with how fast he was climbing the stairs.

Severus stopped almost sending Keaira down the stairs. "You were throwing yourself at him. May I remind you he is married?"

"I wasn't throwing myself at him. I hardly talked to him tonight, I asked you if you were ready and he kissed my hand. That's it, he was being nice to impress the Dark Lord." She looked back at him. "Anyway, nobody notices I exist so it doesn't matter."

"Keaira." He looked down at her. "Never mind."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing come on." He started up the stairs again. He turned down a hall and after a few doors pointed to hers. "Your rooms and your classroom are next to each other."

"Thank you Severus." She smiled at him as he turned away, that is when she watched as a bowl of water and flour fall onto him from the ceiling. A ghost was taunting the professor above him.

"Peeves!" Severus shouted as the thing disappeared.

"Are you ok?" She moved closer to him.

"Do I look ok you blast chit." He shouted at her.

"Why don't you come in and get cleaned up. You can't walk around like that." She had no idea what to say to make it better.

"I am fine." He glared at her.

"Please, I insist. What was that thing?" She held her door open as he growled some while he walked in.

"What is that?" He pointed to the blue snake by the fire.

"Apep, my pet." She looked at him. "Here the bathroom is through there. You didn't answer me."

"That was Peeves, he is a poltergeist and loves pranks." He looked down at her as she held the door to the bathroom opened.

She smiled some as she moved away from the door. "I will leave you to it." She walked into the front of the room. She sat by the fire reading as she listened for the water to stop, it dawned on her he had no clothes up here but he was a bright wizard he would figure something out. She heard the water stop and the door to the back open she turned around and saw him wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and he had water running down his chest. He wasn't overly muscular but he was well built. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself. "Um." She wanted him but had no idea how to get him to want her, if only she was her mother.

"Did the house elves leave any clothes out here?" He looked at her, she was turning shades of red as she looked at him. Something inside of him like that and wanted her to turn redder before it was over with.

"I don't see any." She moved over to her desk to look over there. She was having a hard time breathing, she wanted him to grab her and hold her. "Where are your old clothes?" She was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"They took those." He was liking making this girl uncomfortable. He moved closer to her as she looked up at him. "I guess I could transform something to fit." He was looking down at her, her chest was moving up and down looking at him. She wanted to touch him, it was taking every ounce of self-control she had not to touch him.

"Oh, let me check in the bedroom." She turned quickly and darted out of the room. He started chuckling as the snake looked up at him and moved closer to him. Leave it to the Dark Lord's child to have a snake for a pet he shook his head. "They left them on my bed but I don't think this is what you were looking for." She handed him a small pile of black clothes trying not to look at him.

"This will do." He was just looking down at her, his mind was playing out if taking her at that moment was worth dying over. He knew it would be worth it, he would make it worth it for her. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't mind being killed but he knew the Dark Lord would hurt or kill her also. He turned quickly and left for the bathroom again.

Keaira sat down by the fire again as the snake moved closer. "That was interesting huh?" She ran her hand on the back of the snakes head. "Maybe working here will be interesting, nobody ever was in our rooms like that before huh?" The snake moved its head as it nodded it at her. "Maybe." She looked at the snake. "I wonder if he would let me." The snakes head rose higher and started hissing. "No your right, not him. It would be someone else. I want him though." The snake laid its head in her lap. She heard the door open again and him mumbling under his breath. "Is something wrong?" She called out.

"I'll say." He walked out in black silk pants and no shirt. "Blasted elves brought my sleepwear." Merlin, he looked as good in that as he did in just the towel.

"You can use my floo to go back to your classroom, right?" She was hoping he would say no, why she had no idea. Even if this wizard was interested, which she was sure he wasn't, she wouldn't know what to do with him anyway.

"I should." He was standing in front of her. "What in the name of Slytherin is in your nose?" He was looking down at her. She was so small next to him, he could pick her up with no problem if he wanted to.

"Oh that is my nose ring." She removed it and showed him.

"Why would you wear that?" He smirked. "You look good with it on but why do you wear it?"

"Drive my mother insane." She looked up at him, she had no idea he was standing so close to her now. She could smell him, he smelled like citrus and sandalwood. Her heart was racing some as she realized she was in his way. "Um, I'm in your way. I'm sorry." She moved over some to allow him to access the floo. He stepped in. "Um, thanks for helping me find my classroom and rooms." She was rocking on her toes again.

"No problem." He grunted as he called his rooms and was gone in a blast of green.

She looked at the fireplace and sighed, she was going to need a long shower after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep reviewing and I am glad you like it. **

* * *

Minerva had stopped by before the feast the next night to check on Keaira. Albus had told her all about the young lady, she had promised Albus to help her with whatever she called for. She couldn't imagine what the young witch was going through, it was bad enough she was a teacher at sixteen, but to be you-know-who's daughter she felt for the poor thing. When Minerva entered the room she let out a shriek. Curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace was a dark blue snake, the snake lifted its head as Keaira came running out of the room in her bra and knickers, the snake moved closer to Keaira's feet.

"Ne la sorcière moyenne vous effrayer? _Did the mean witch scare you?_" The snake curled around her feet.

"Snake?" Minerva was still trying to breath, she hated snakes.

"My pet, has been since I found her half dead eight years ago. We were staying outside of Dufshan at a safe house, I found her under a tree truck almost dead." Keaira turned to Minerva, who was still gazing at the serpent. "Don't worry, she is virtually harmless. She is simply a common adder, I love the fact she looks almost blue." Keaira looked down at the snake and in a low voice Keaira hissed. "bei∫ed" The snake lifted her head and moved into the back room. Minerva just stared at her for a moment, the witch in front of her could speak to parseltongue. It was a shock for Minerva, it showed she was His daughter. Her eyes were wide looking at the young witch as Keaira turned and smiled. "Please, you help me find something to wear?" Minerva slowly nodded as she made her way to the back room.

Keaira was sitting down on her bed looking at what she pulled out to wear again. At Durmstrang to teach she mostly wore sweaters, pants, her fur robes and boots. Here she was informed she had to wear teacher robes and appropriate clothing. What did they mean appropriate? All her clothes looked nice. Only a few were short or tight and she never wore those to teach in. Most had holes in them, but she would be able to conceal the fact they were old. Dumbledore had ordered her to dress for tonight, whatever that meant; Keaira didn't have many fancy clothes or dress robes. She had the black dress her mom gave her, but she didn't think that would work it was overly large and worn. Perhaps she should accept the money Krum tried to give her for new teaching clothes. It wasn't much, but she could have bought a new dress for tonight. Keaira sighed as Minerva came in.

"I don't know what to wear." Keaira said not turning around to the older witch who walked in still glaring at the snake that had coiled up again near the bottom. Keaira pushed the large black cat off her bed as it laid down on a white shirt she was looking at. Minerva turned to Keaira's closet, she knew the girl had to have something that wasn't black or blue. In the far back short emerald green dress; the color reminded Minerva of Slytherin green. The attire was simple A-line dress with a low square neckline, but it had been modified to add an almost transparent green and silver cloth that would cover her wrists to her shoulder line; Minerva figures this was add to hide the Dark Mark. The bottom would be at the young witches' knees.

_Oh to be young to wear this_ Minerva thought. "Here wear this. I imagine you would look lovely in it." Minerva said, handing Keaira the dress.

"Do you suppose it might be too colorful? I have never worn that dress before." Keaira was looking as if Minerva was handing her poison to drink.

"Then why do you have it?"

"It was a gift from one of my mother's lovers. He said the colors suited a princess." She let out a nervous laugh, Minerva hugged her. "I don't want to come off as young." Keaira looked at the dress. "Plus, it might be short."

Minerva bent down and pecked up a couple of black rose heels in Keaira's closet. She turned and handed both the dress and shoes to Keaira. "No my dear, you are young and allowed to be. You are likewise permitted to put on short dresses at times."

Keaira sighed and took the dress and shoes from the witch. She knew she was fighting a losing battle with the older women. She dressed quickly after the witch left and looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad for being a color she hardly ever wore. She used potions on her hair to hold it under control and even then it just kept frizzing some. She gave up and just braided it and grabbed her teacher robes, she turned to the black cat sitting in one of her chairs. "How do I look?" The cat looked up and hissed. "It's not that bad, have you been talking to my mother again?" She had her hands on her hips as the cat jumped out of the chair and headed to the back room again. "Fine, but if you're dying to be rude, don't expect me to get you some cream later." She called out as she exited her room, blasted cat.

Before the students arrived Keaira entered the Great Hall. It was interesting, the first thing she noticed was the ceiling, it was storming outside and it looked like it was storming inside. The students sat at long tables and above the flag representing the different houses were above them. It was a good thing Dumbledore had requested she read Hogwarts a History, this was all so strange. She noticed the table at the far end on her right the flag was the same green and silver as her dress, maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear the dress.

Severus was sitting at the far end and looked up to see her enter, she was beautiful. Her teacher's robes looked like a kid playing dress up, he sniggered to himself. She was gazing at the ceiling and her eyes were shining. Those eyes, those damn violet eyes. When she stared at you it was almost as if they looked into your soul and it didn't help they were large and deep. He noticed a few times since yesterday that when you looked into them you could get lost in the pain and emotion that lay behind them. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ He thought as he adjusted himself in his chair when she sat down. She took her place at the table between himself and Minerva. Severus could smell grass, something musty, and vanilla; he knew that smell but where did he know it from. When he saw some ink smudges on her hand it click she smelled like an old book. He let out a chuckle that made Minerva jump in her seat, of course she would smell like an old book this morning at breakfast Minerva got her to talk some and he discovered books were her life. He had a feeling that books were her only release from her life, Albus said she moved around a lot as a child. He could see in her eyes she was far away again, a few times over breakfast that morning he would see her mind elsewhere. He wondered where in her head she was.

Keaira was wrapped up in her own head to notice Severus, months of planning for nothing. So far everything was falling apart. This was supposed to be easy, she just need to come up with a new plan. She was good at this, Severus watched as a smirk crossed her face. She had an idea looking at the storm in the ceiling, she would make Lance proud. Keaira came out of her head as she watched the students enter the hall, she assumed the welcoming fest was about to start.

She couldn't believe how elaborate a welcome feast it was, even at Beauxbatons the students went through nothing like this. She was appalled by the disrespect of the students for sitting as the headmaster stood, she would never have been so bold at school to sit. Her own students never sat when Igor was before them, it showed him the respect he deserved. She watched as they pulled an old brown hat out, it was a funny looking hat. She leaned her head on her hands and watch the hat talk, it started singing. She was laughing softly as the song continued for a good ten minutes, she had no idea what is was going on about. New students stood in front of the hat as it finished sings, Minerva had a long parchment in front of her as she called off names. This must be the sorting ceremony Dumbledore had told her about this morning. The new students were sorted into their houses but instead of removing the stool and the hat like always it remained in place. A few students started to wonder why it was still in place as Dumbledore stood up and started his speech. For the most it was the same speech every year, until he came to the end.

"I would like to introduce you all to a new teacher here and with her comes a new subject. Professor Vladislava will be teaching Ancient Spells and Charms this year." He turned to her and clapped as she stood up. She noticed a few students clapping but most of them were staring at her. She remained standing as Dumbledore continued. "I would like to go into some of Professor Vladislava's past. She is the youngest witch to ever graduate from any wizarding school, she is the youngest Mistress of Ancient Spells and Charms and the youngest teacher this school has ever seen. Now, please don't get the idea that due to her age she is naïve when teaching, she has taught for Durmstrang before. Because she is underage Hogwarts needs her placed into a house before it will let her teach. Professor Vladislava please come here." He turned to her and held out his hand.

Her knees were shaking hard and was ready to give out as she walked up to him and took his hand. The whole school remained silent. Most of the students were too shocked or stunned to speak. _A teacher who is so young she has to be placed in a house? How young is she? _She heard through the silence a red head boy say to the boy sitting next to him. The boy next to him had glasses and shaggy black hair. All Keaira could do was watch, she had hoped they would do the sorting hat before or after the students came or maybe in Dumbledore's office or her own. Why was he making her do it front of the whole school.

Minerva smiling took her hand and helped her on the stool. Before placing the hat on her head, Minerva bent down and whispered "Breath, it won't hurt." In her ear. Before the hat even touched her head, the hat shouted out "Slytherin". The table with the Green and Silver let out a shout, and were standing. They were all cheering and clapping. The other tables the students were either sighing, glaring or had their heads in their hands. As she sat back down in her place, Professor Snape help out his hand, bent down and whispered in her ear "Welcome to my house Miss. Riddle." She looked up and he had that smirk on his face. She blushed all over and shook his hand. Severus caught himself wondered where the blush ended.

* * *

Keaira was nervous her first day teaching; last year she could hex her students at Durmstrang if they messed up, she was told no hexing was allowed in this school. She was dying to start them with an initiation to her class and some basic fire spells. She had talked Dumbledore into fireproofing the ceiling in her classroom and had given her permission not to wear her robes till those lessons were over. No need to have a burnt teacher, he told her with a chuckle. She had the chalk board the night before have the words remove your robes. That way when she walked in they would be ready to go. She wore her black dragon skin pants, her white sweater, it was one of the few items that didn't go to the top of her neck it ended around her shoulders but still hid her chest, and her black dragon boots.

She was taken aback when she came in and the students were merely seating in their chairs with their robes on. She checked the board before walking in the room and it said in big words take off your robes. These students were going to be in for a shock when she was done with them. No one ever dare at Durmstrang not follow her orders and she sure wasn't letting these snots be the first. She smiled as she walked up to the front of the classroom. These kids were her age, but since she never had friends her age, it never mattered ordering them about. She faced at the class as she slammed her books on her desk and in a loud voice said "I'm hoping this class can read."

A dark hair girl in green robes rolled her eyes. "Yea"

"Good, I was worried about the education level you were getting here." And with that she pulled out her wand lifted the chairs up and tipped them so that every student fell on the floor, she moved the chairs to the end of the room and with another flick every student was hanging upside down screaming as their robes were being ripped off of them. She had the robes laying in a pile in the corner. With a loud thump each student fell on the floor as she placed the chairs back in place to let them sit.

"Bloody hell." A red head boy from last night said.

"Your name?" She said standing over him.

"Ron Weasley." He gulped nervously.

"Mr. Weasley that will be 10 points from Gryffindor." She looked him with smile on her face. "From now on when I write something on the board you will follow the instructions or I will do much worse than hang you upside down. Do I make myself clear?"

This time every student said in a clear voice. "Yes, Professor Vladislava."

"Good, let's begin. I hope you all read over your text books?" One girl with bushy brown hair was waving her hand. "Miss?"

"Granger, ma'am." The girl looked at her.

"Miss Granger did you read the book?"

"Oh course." A dark hair boy in the back started laughing with another boy.

"Your names." She looked at them her arms crossed over her chest.

"Zabini" The pointed to himself and then to the other boy. "Nott, Professor." The boy looked back at her.

"Good, 10 points each from Slytherin. I do not take to outburst of any sort in my class." She turned her attention back to Miss Granger. "How did you enjoy the book?"

"I'm confused as why we are learning about evil magic."

"It's not evil magic its dark magic. I know the two terms have taken on the same meaning in modern text but trust me they are two different things." She was walking through her students. "Not all dark magic is evil, Miss Granger."

The boy with brown messy hair raised his hand. "Yes Mister?"

"Potter." He stared at her. "Professor, that doesn't make sense."

"Dark magic is as old as the wizarding community Mr. Potter, to ignore that we ignore our history. Not all dark magic can be used to harm but the same can be said about harmless spells. I can use a harmless first year spell and use it to kill." She watched as the whole class looked confused. "Give me a spell you have learned that's harmless."

A boy raised his hand and looked as if he had seen a ghost, she pointed to him. "My name is Longbottom, professor. We learned our transfiguration charm."

"That is a good one and one I get almost every time I ask for it. Good work Mr. Longbottom." She smiled as she moved quickly to the front of the class. "I usually conger a basilisk but since we have muggle-borns in the room I will conger something else." She pulled her wand out to a small table in the corner and the table changed into viper. The snake moved near her feet and curled around her foot as she leaned back on the desk. "I just took a table and turned it into a deadly weapon that can be controlled all using a harmless spell." She picked the snake up and held it up. "This is a saw-scaled viper, this snake has been responsible for more deaths than any other snake."

"Wouldn't you have to speak parseltongue to control it?"

"You could Mr. Potter or I could perform a spell to control it." She placed the snake on floor and pulled out her wand. "occidere." The snake looked at her and didn't move. "I just gave him an order to kill, the snake is waiting for me to tell it who to kill." The room was silent as they watched her. She flicked her wand and the snake turned back into a table.

She sat on her desk. "Let's go over what you just saw. I used a simple charm to turn a table into a deadly snake and gave it a command to kill. Any form of magic can be turned into evil magic but we are only talking about dark magic in this class."

A hand was raised. "Yes, Miss. Granger."

"But they have unforgivable in here." She held up the book.

"I know and we will get to those and there are more banned spells in that book than any other text book you will find. I will teach you all of them and why they are banned." She jumped off the table. "I have a question, when the first witch and wizard learned they were magic what element did they want to control?"

A dark girl raised her hand. "Water?"

"Not water, anybody else?"

"Wind?" A boy in green robes asked.

"Not wind."

"Storms." A brown hair girl looked at her.

"Nope, anybody else?" She saw a hand from the back shoot up. "Mr. Zabini."

"Fire." He smirked at her.

"Fire was the first thing we wanted to control, you are correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Today we are going to start on fire spells and controlling our magic with fire. Everybody stand and please remember you are magical when you move your desks I will take points if I hear your desk move across the floor." She didn't put anything past them.

Quickly all the desks were moved the other side of the wall without a noise. She had them stand in lines giving each person enough space. "Make sure your elbow and knees are locked because of the power of fire spells can be strong and say Incendio. Before you start I do have a few rules. If you bend your elbow to catch the person behind you on fire I will be the same to you. If you firebomb someone in this class, I will firebomb you and trust me mine is much worse than anything you can conger. Now at the same time let's go."

"Professor Vladislava we know this spell." A blond hair boy, with sharp features said in the back of the room. He had two other boys standing by him, both were snickering with him.

"Mister?" She looked at him.

"Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle. You already met Zabini and Nott." He smirked at her as if daring her to do anything.

"Do you know how to say it or control it?" She said it frankly. "In this class we will be learning how to control it and use it without catching the school on fire. When I want to start a fire or burn something knowing how to say the spell will work but if I want it to do something with the spell or not let the spell get out of my control, which it can, I need to learn how to control it. Like so" She held her wand to her lips and blew. A stream of fire came out of it in the form of a dragon. The dragon flew around the room and in a moment she stopped the spell. All her students were just glaring with their mouths open. She stared at the room "Anymore questions? No, then let's start."

She started to notice a few students were starting to control the fire that was coming out of their wands. Miss. Granger she could tell worked hard and was smart, the girl also liked showing off how smart she was. With the right pushing this Muggle could go far in the Wizarding world. Mr. Weasley, would rather have Miss. Granger do the work and show him instead of listening. Mr. Longbottom lost his house the most points when his wand slipped and a spark of fire hit her in her back. That boy should never have been given a wand, he didn't seem to understand how they work or even how to hold a wand. Mr. Malfoy, he was smart but she had met lots of boys like him at Durmstrang. Smart, good looking, coming from old pure blood families and interested in the dark arts more than he should be.

Malfoy, she heard that name before but where? The boy looked familiar, she was staring at him as he was getting a small amount of control from the fire coming out of his wand. Her thoughts were broke when she turned to see two Gryffindor's fall on the floor from the burst of fire that came out of their wands. She knew she told them to lock their arms and knees. She rolled her eyes as she went over to help them.

Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle were idiots, if they had an IQ of 37 between them they were lucky. Mr. Zabini was talented but didn't talk much, she could tell he wasn't overly impressed with anybody but she caught him more than once glaring at Miss Granger especially when she was close to Mr. Weasley. Miss. Parkinsons had a talent for trying to be next to Mr. Malfoy to the point of almost setting the entire class on fire. The Syltherine house was not impressive, nor was most of Gryffindor.

Then there was Mr. Potter, he took her by surprise when she realized who he was. She had heard about him her whole life and expected a great wizard. What she got was a boy who had no idea what to do with himself. She worked with him but she could tell he had a huge distrust of anybody related to Slytherin, in Slytherin or looking like a Slytherin. She couldn't blame him, most of the Death Eaters her mom messed around with were Slytherins. Dumbledore wanted her to help him and he was making it hard to help him, she wasn't going to force him. Class didn't last long and she was glad the first one was done. Before they left for the day she informed them she would see any student who needed help or wanted to talk after her last class on Wednesdays and Thursdays or need tutoring she was available on Saturdays. She cleaned up the class and got ready for her first years. She had little trouble with the rest of her classes that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am glad people are reading it I was worried. Leave a review and let me know. **

* * *

That night she was trying to put some potion on her back. Damn, Longbottom catching her on fire. Someone needed to take his wand from him. Damn her not pay attention in potion classes. She got by with the grade to pass and one summer potion class to get her ready to finish school. The potion was kind of working but she need something stronger then she could make. It was late but she had to go to Madam Pomfrey if she wanted to sleep tonight. She figured down and back to her room, it was late so nobody would see her. She didn't bother changing out of her night clothes or putting her teaching robes on. When she got in she could tell Madam Pomfrey was heading to bed but she came to help her with a smile.

"A student hit me with a fire spark today." Keaira told her. "I just need some burn potion and I should be fine."

Poppy smiled and asked if it was Longbottom. Well she thought, she must not be the only one he has terrorized with that wand. Poppy went to her store room and came back with nothing.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm out. Why don't you ask Severus if he has some? If he does and some extra have him send some to me." Poppy said as she was walking back to her room.

"Its late, he would be in bed and I don't want to wake him. It can wait till morning."

Poppy turned around and looked at her "Nonsense child you are in pain and I need some for my store. Plus, he is usually awake still." Poppy said as she turned around and headed for her room "Come by tomorrow so I can check the burn, night Prof. Vladislava."

Going down into the dungeons this time of night wasn't what she had in mind. Maybe she should have changed before coming down here. She was getting cold. She had on a pair of short bed shorts that were black and a black t-shirt none of that was keeping her warm. She got to the door of the potion room and knocked. Maybe she should run upstairs and get a bra or even forget about this and try to sleep. As she was turning around when he opened the door.

"What" He snarled at her.

"Poppy sent me down here because she is out of burn cream." She said in almost a whisper. He had the same black PJ pants and no top. Her heart started pounding harder like a few nights ago.

"Why does Poppy need burn cream at eleven at night? And why send you, you don't look like an owl." She face turned pink as he glared at her. He was looking at her in that outfit, well what little clothes she was wearing. He could tell she was cold and wasn't wearing much under those clothes. _Back out of the gutter Severus_ He scolded himself.

"Longbottom, Monsieur, burnt me today and I tried to make a week potion but potions have never been a strong point for me. I went to Poppy because the pain is bad but she was out and she sent me to you. If you don't have any I will go. Sorry for bothering you." She said in what felt like one breath and was turning and was heading up the stairs when he grabbed her hand.

"I have something to help, come in." His voice changed to being much softer and deeper. He smiled at her and her heart started doing flips. He grabbed her hand, his hands were soft, firm and gentle. She had to figure out a way to have him without her father or mother knowing, she started biting her nails.

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a little jar. He motioned her to come over and sit in the green velvet chair in the corner. "Where did he burn you?" He asked her as she stood in front of him.

"On my back, Monsieur." She was still standing next to the chair.

"Severus please when we are alone." He patted the chair for her to sit.

"Severus, I can put it on myself." She said as she was starting to panic. She didn't want him to see her back. She tried to each for the jar as he pushed her into the chair.

"Don't be silly girl. This will heal it and it needs to put all over the burn." He lifted the back of her shirt before she could stop him, she closed her eyes as he gasped. Her back was covered in small and large cuts some were old and healed the best they could be and some were new. She felt his fingers run across a few of them, they hurt but at the same time feeling his fingers on them made her go weak. Her mother was known for her knives and the curses she put on them.

"Who did this to you?" She just stared in front of her at his desk. "Keaira, I demand to know." His voice got louder as she continued to stare in front of her. He moved to kneel in front of her and held her hands. "You can tell me. Please who placed these cuts on you?"

"You won't tell anybody?"

"No." He lied he was going to tell Dumbledore, Lucius, the Dark Lord anybody else he could think of when he found out who had hurt her that bad.

"My mother. It's her way of punishing me when I don't fall in line or when I don't act like perfect, in her mind, pure blood." She told him with tears in her eyes. "I am supposed to keep them covered so nobody can see them. I asked you not to look" She took the jar out of his hand and started to stand up. He pushed her down gently in the chair.

"Are there more than the ones on your back?"

She looked down at his handed and nodded. "Yes."

"I think I can heal some of them, will you let me?" He moved her chin up to look at him. She nodded, she couldn't find her voice. He walked out of the room and in a short time came back with a sheet. "Take your clothes off and wrap this around you, if you go through the door you will be in the library. You can change in there."

She nodded and did as she was told. What would she do without the pain she felt all the time? Most of the cuts were deep and they would cause her so much pain just to move. She came out with the sheet around her, the way he looked at her made her blush again. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to sit. She did as he removed the back of her sheet. He made sure not to expose her bottom. He had gathered a few of his own potions and started rubbing them on her torn up skin.

They stung as he applied the cream. "I'm sorry if it hurts. Some of the smaller ones are already gone." He saw the smile on her face. "Are their cuts on your front?" She bit her lip as she nodded. "Is there a lot of them like on your back?" She nodded again. "Come on, it's going to be a long night." He held out his hand as he led her to his back rooms. They were in his study, it was warmer in there than in the classroom. "Stay here and don't touch anything." He ordered, his voice was cold but she could see a small smile on his face.

"Yes Monsieur."

"Sir makes me feel so old. Please call me Severus." Damn he thought he was old, was he trying to act younger because of her.

"Severus." She said it different then she did the first time, it was almost a sigh that came out of her mouth. It made something stir in him. He shook it off and grabbed her a pillow from his bed. He put the pillow in front of the fire.

"Lay down, please." She laid on her back in front of the fire. He had to take a breath to calm him looking at this girl with just a sheet in front of his fire. He just had to keep telling himself she wasn't worth dying over, he touched her and it was over. "OK I'm going to move the sheet but I will keep parts covered up." She started giggling some this was not helping he thought.

He moved the middle of the sheet back and exposed her stomach. It had more cuts then on her back. He reached into the jar and put the cream lightly on her skin. She gasped some as the cream touched her skin. She looked at him as he started slowly rubbing it into the cuts. At first his hands stayed in the middle of her stomach but soon they were moving further into the covered part. The tip of his fingers touched the bottom of her breast. She let out a moan and closed her eyes. Her breathing was becoming harder. He watched as her chest rise and fall when he moved his hands. She would even hold a breath when he went lower on her stomach. He shook himself free from what they were doing and sat up some. Merlin, he wanted her. He hadn't want a women in years, she wasn't a women she was a child. He had to remember she was the Dark Lord's property.

"That should be it." He tried to make his voice stern.

"No Severus." His head snapped to look at her. "My legs have cuts on them would you rub it in or do you want me to when I get to my room." Her body wiggled slightly, she was rubbing her thighs together. He could tell she was trying to find some relief, that least it wasn't just him having that problem at the moment.

"I will." He couldn't believe that came out. He had planned on telling her to do it herself. He saw the grin on her face. He removed the sheet and saw all those cuts. They were all around her inner thighs, he knew a lot of dark wizards like blood sports. It was bigger in the 70's then it was now but witches would have cut in the same spots. A wizard would cut them and lick the blood, they felt they were drawing in the witch's magic before sex. "Keaira, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" She leaned up some and looked at him. The top of her sheet feel some showing him the top of her round breast. He also saw words carved into her chest, they said Blood Traitor right above her breast. He was going to kill her mother when he got his hands on her.

"These cuts, they are in the same spot as when a wizard cuts a witch before sex."

"I know. That's one of those things I don't want to talk about but I am a virgin, I'm positive mom will be selling that to the highest bidder next." She laughed some. "If you don't want to I can get dressed and put the cream on myself."

"No I will. I want to make sure it works before I send it with you." He just lied to her what was he thinking. She laid back and opened her legs some. His fingers touched the inside of her thigh, she whimpered some. He started rubbing it in as he watched her wiggle. He could feel the heat from between her legs, she was so hot. His finger moved up and barley touched her mound. She let out a loud moan and arched her back. Her legs opened more as his hands were at the top between her thighs. His finger would brush past her as he would move to her other leg. She didn't have much hair in that spot, he wondered if she used potions for that or just naturally that way. He removed his hands from her legs.

"No." She yelled. "Sorry, thank you for your help." She forced out, he could tell she was needing relief from what they had just done. He wanted to help her get the relief he couldn't. He had to ignore her and these feeling would go away, he was sure of it.

"You need to put this on for a week and come back so I can check the progress of the scars." He was trying to adjust himself in his pants. He should have put his robes on when she came in. He was not going to stand up in front of her. She smiled at got up with the sheet still around her, a few minutes later she came in with her shirt and shorts on. "Take this jar for the cuts, if you need help with your back come down. As for the words try this jar. It won't get rid of the words but it will help with the pain from cuts." She turned red when he mentioned the words. He could tell she didn't want him to know about that.

"I will and thank you." She tried to catch herself as she threw herself at him and hugged him. But it was too late to stop it. Her arms were around him before she knew what she was doing. He sat stunned as her arms were around him but he put his arms around her and held her close for a moment. They were holding each other on the floor when she broke away some and kissed his cheek. "I'm not hurting as much. It feels better." She kissed his other cheek and stood up. "See you in the morning Severus." She left him alone in his study.

He normally hated human interactions but this hug felt good. He felt close to her, closer than he had felt to anybody in a long time. He sighed as she let go of him and thanked him for his help. He watched as she walked out of the door. Damn her mother. How could she hurt something so pure and innocent? Damn him being so old. Damn Dumbledore for asking her to do this. And Damn the Dark Lord for coming back. He thought as he headed to bed to calm the throbbing in his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm posting two chapters today since I can't till this weekend. I'm glad you enjoying this story. Please review. **

* * *

A week of teaching went by quick and she didn't have any more major problems from her students. A few first years ended up in the infirmary and one of the seventh years ended up in detention. It was a Slytherin, they were learning about the history of fire tamers. Her book jumped out of her hands, she thought it was strange but picked it up and kept teaching. When it happened the second time, she caught the student who was doing it. He was wanting to watch her bend over in her skirt. She took house points and he had to clean her classroom every night for a week. She rolled her eyes at her students they were not like her students at Durmstrang they wanted to learn and she could hex them if they weren't listening.

More than a few students were having a hard time grasping some of the basics of ancient herbs and their relation to fire tamers. Hell she thought looking over the parchments from that week more than a few still didn't grasp the concept of dark magic and evil magic. She knew the subject wasn't easy since most of the spells and herbs hadn't been used in over a hundred years, some in the wizarding world had claimed the herbs were toxic and the spells outdated to learn. She felt they were a part of their history and the more information the better. Sadly her students over fourth years couldn't understand or didn't want to understand what she was trying to teach them. Maybe changing schools wasn't the best idea in the world.

She had set up some tutoring for her students on Saturday mornings. She had hoped more students would have signed up. To her dismay only four students had signed up. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley. She was surprise to see Mr. Longbottom on the list since once they started teaching planets the boy exceled in her class. She knew spells would be back next week so maybe it was a good thing he wanted help, she didn't need him turning her into stone. In Durmstrang she tutored on Saturdays. She enjoyed being outside and out of the classroom. It was a time to laugh and enjoy herself with her students. Her students enjoyed it, by the end of that year almost half the school would be outside looking for plants.

That Friday night after teaching she was heading to the Library looking for a certain book. She had its sister book on spells but many of the spells had potions with them. One really had her interested if it worked. The spell and potion was used together and was supposed to counter any curse. She knew from looking at the spell the ingredients would be hard to find for the potion, since the book was wrote in 1536. She found the book the summer before when her and Krum was in Paris. Paris seemed like a lifetime ago, it wasn't as if she missed Viktor. He was sweet and kind, they did have fun together but they both knew the war was coming and their time was limited. Maybe that's why they had fun, they knew it was the last summer too. She was looking on the ladder in the section on potions when Prof. McGonagall came running up to her. She was out of breath, as Keaira climb down.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you now." As she grabbed Keaira's hand. She followed Minerva into his office where she heard people screaming.

"You promised her she wouldn't be a student." Moody was screaming at Dumbledore while passing the room.

"I know but the books arrived today with the school owl. The school feels she needs help in a subject." Dumbledore said as she walked in.

"Maybe I could private tutor her. It would be better than being in the general population of students." Severus said as Moody was nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't think it will work. The owl even brought her school uniforms."

"Albus, how is she supposed to keep their respect when she is in a class with them?" Moody said as he plopped into a chair.

Keaira and Minerva walked in as all heads turned and looked at her. On Dumbledore's desk was neatly folded robes, a cauldron and a few books. She groaned when she figured out what the books were about.

"Keaira." Moody stood up and wobbled over to her as he kissed her cheek. "Everything ok? You are doing alright?"

"Yes, I seem to be settling in, it's just different than my old school. How have you been?"

"Good." He turned to Dumbledore.

"Miss. Vladislava." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked over to her. "The school feels you need to be in a class, a class you seem to have issues with during your education."

"Potions" Keaira sighed before he finished, she muttered under her breath. "Oh verdammt gut. _Oh fucking great_." She was not liking this.

"My dear did you say something?" Dumbledore was looking at her.

"No monsieur I didn't say anything." The last time she was in a potion class she blew the class up, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Dumbledore nodded at her and offered her a seat. "You will be in potions during your break on Tuesdays and Fridays. Your grades place you with the sixth year students. We were hoping with your birthday coming soon the school would overlook it, alas no. Severus will be looking for a potion study partner from your house to help you get caught up."

"Monsieur, I am not talented in potions. I have blown up many cauldrons in my life." Keaira said in protest. "Is there anybody else to teach me?" She looked at Severus. He glared at her, after the other night maybe she felt he had taken advantage of her.

"Why would you want another teacher?" Albus looked at Severus trying to make out why this witch didn't want him teaching her. Had he said or done something to her, he could see something between them but he was sure Severus wouldn't touch her if she didn't want to be touched.

Keaira sighed. "I have done school and have no inclination of doing a potion class again. Especially with a stern potion teacher. He might be one of my handlers but I have seen him make students cry." She took a breath. "Plus, I don't see why I need help in a subject I don't do well in."

Dumbledore laughed "That's why they school thinks you need help. Severus is the best and he will try not to scar you for life." Dumbledore said calmly

Keaira thought for a moment and nodded. Maybe she might master potions this time. Looking at Severus who was smirking, or maybe not.

"Monsieur, one last question. Will I need to sleep in my house now or can I stay in my teaching quarters?"

"You can stay where you are, my child." He said with a laugh. "You may go now dear." She curtsied and left the room.

"I told you old man she can adjust to anything." Moody said looking at Dumbledore

"Yes, but she shouldn't have to, she is a child." Snape said glaring at Moody.

"She is a deadly killer, she has been raised to be the Dark Lord's princess." Moody lifted his drink. "Blasted that witched showed me things to do with knives over the summer I had no idea about."

"I bet, they have been used on her enough. Tomorrow night we are having a meeting at the Malfoy's and I am sure He is expecting her to turn over Karkaroff. I was thinking of asking her where Karkaroff is so I can turn him over. She doesn't need to have that on her, also."

"No Severus she has to. She knows she has to and Igor knows she has to. He owled her yesterday with where he is. He knew when he talked her into this that Tom would be expecting her to." Dumbledore said as he placed a piece of candy into his mouth.

Severus sat down across from Moody after making himself a drink. "Why does she call him Uncle Igor?"

"Igor was the one who saved her. Her mother planned when she was very young that she would sell her off to at nine. After Maximo Korldorf died and the Ministry in Bulgaria took their fortune Aneliya needed money. They moved a lot and she got into her head the way to gain money back was making Keaira a wife to someone with power and money. Igor convinced her when Keaira was eight that Keaira was gifted, which she was, and should be in school instead of married off. He also told her the Dark Lord would want to marry her off himself when he returned. He contacted Beauxbatons and they, after hearing about her and testing her, accepted her right off. He took care of her with the understanding that she would teach at Durmstrang when she was done with everything." Dumbledore looked sad as he was telling Severus all of this.

"But even he wanted something. I don't think there has been a person in that child's life who didn't want something from her." Moody said raising his glass at Dumbledore. "That's why she is good at adjusting to life. It keeps her alive."

Severus thought about it for a moment. Even they wanted something from her, information. That's why her eyes are so sad at times and there is so much pain behind them. Who would have thought this child was a good idea. Did not her mother or the Dark Lord realize how hard this child was going to have it? No they didn't they both wanted power, they didn't look at her as a person but as a chess piece in both their game of power and control. He had to laugh to himself even with them both using her, she was using them in her own chess match with the Order.

"Smart girl "he said out loud and both the men in the room looked at him. He smiled and they nodded in agreement.

Saturday morning she put on her torn jeans that sat on her hips, her black t-shirt that had Krum's picture on it and a few necklaces and her black hopes. Looking at her shirt always made her smile, he had autographed it for her after they spent the summer together. He was sweet and nice but dump as a box of rocks, she laughed as she thought that. He was going to kill her when this stuff with Igor was over with. He loved that man, why she never could figure out. She looked one more time in the mirror, her black eye make-up and her blond hair a mess as it waved down her back. She sighed as she tried to flatten it again and after a few times gave up. She opted out of shoes and grabbed her book bag and threw some books in it and headed downstairs. She had told her students to meet her under one of the large tree by the lake that way they didn't feel like they were in school.

As she was coming down the stairs and across the hall her hair was bouncing as most of the students watched her most with their mouths open watching their professor in muggle clothes. Severus was coming up from the dungeons when she ran into him. She was reading and walking again. "Oh sorry Professor Snape, I didn't see you there." She put her book down and smiled at him.

"It's ok Professor Vladislava. Is your book at least interesting?" He looked down at her.

"Yes it is." She smiled at him. "You can borrow it if you wish when I am done." He looked at the cover and smiled she was reading Grimm's fairy tales, he would never think as brilliant everybody claimed she was she would be reading fairy tales.

He nodded at her. "Where are you going dressed up?"

"This?" She looked down. "I'm tutoring today, Dumbledore said I could."

"I won't keep you then." He bent down to her and whispered into her ear. "Come by late tonight and I will check your back out if you wish." She turned and smiled at him. She was close to his lips as she mouthed thanks, she wanted to kiss him at the moment. She just stared at him for a moment, he would not want her. She had to keep reminding herself of that, nobody really wanted her. He saw her eyes change, they went from burning with passion to cold as ice.

"Thank you." She said as she started walking and reading again.

He watched her walk away as her blond hair was swing as she walked. He wasn't one to like muggle clothes but watching her in those jeans made body ache and looking around he wasn't they only one looking. Most of the male population that was in the hall was staring as she left. He wished he knew what was going on in her mind, every time he tried to enter she pushed him out hard.

"Isn't there something you should be doing then loitering around the hall? Detention could be something." He said loudly as he watched the students scatter like bugs. He smirked, he loved doing that to them.

Keaira reached to tree and her heart sank. Her four students were there but they were dressed in their school robes. She had hoped she could be one of them even if it was a few hours. Hermione looked up and smiled and waved at her as she approached them.

"I thought being on a Saturday you all would be comfortable but alas." She grabbed her wand from her wrist case and pointed it on her head. "I wanted to do this since reading Cinderella when I was a kid. Bibbitty Bobbitty Boo." Keaira's outfit turned into Slytherin robes as she sat down.

"New robes Prof Vladislava?" Draco asked looking at her puzzled.

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy the school in all its magical wisdom has deicide that I need to retake a class I did not do great on when I was in school."

"What class professor?" Hermione asked as she was pulling out books from her bag.

"Potions. I'm not looking forward to it. I'm not very good and I'm kind of scared of Professor Snape."

The whole group started laughing. That was the thing she had hoped for to break the ice. She watched them for that hour and noticed a few things. Miss. Granger was smart a lot like her and if she had people pushing the way Keaira had she would also be teaching at this age. Mr. Longbottom had no fear as he walked into the lake till it was almost to his waist to find some Gillyweed. Miss. Weasley was bright and pretty. With some people you can tell they have fun with life and she was one. Keaira hoped that wouldn't change anytime soon but with everything that was going to happen she knew Ginny would lose some of that. Even Mr. Zabini asked a few questions on things he wasn't sure about. She also noticed Mr. Zambini watched Miss Granger more than a pureblood should, she had to hide her smirk when Zambini ended up falling over his feet when Granger bent over to look at a flower from their book. Mr. Malfoy was the strangest of the group. He wouldn't go into the lake, he wouldn't really move out of his spot. He wouldn't talk to the others in the group and barley talked to her. She swore he slept through most of it. Keaira couldn't understand he didn't need this, why was he here? After the group left Keaira was picking up the books when she saw Mr. Malfoy just standing there looking down at her.

"Are you going to watch or help?" She asked on her knees with her hands on her hip.

"You look like you got it, plus you look cute like that." Draco said with a smirk.

She glared at him. "May I remind you Mr. Malfoy I am your teacher." She was finishing picking up the last book. She stood up and was walking back to the castle when she felt him walking with her. She stopped and looked at him, he had a big grin on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you want? You couldn't have any questions about today since I think you slept for most of it." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Why Vladislava and not Riddle?" Her heart started racing and trying to come up with something. Of course his father met her that night. The good looking man with blond hair and the tall women. He was the Draco her father was talking about and at this moment her mother is living in their house.

"Is that why you were here to ask me why I choose my given name then the name of a man after sixteen years claims me as his daughter?"

"No I was here to get more information on a certain plant. But my dad told me who you were and I was wondering why Vladislava and why do you teach? You could be anything but a teacher, really?" He was smirking at her again.

"I am not talking about this here or anywhere anybody can hear us."

"Are you inviting me to your room, Miss. Riddle?" He said with a smirk and he put his arm around hers.

"I am not and it is Professor Vladislava to you." She stopped. "Which plant are you looking for?" She just caught part of what he said

"I can't tell you around people. I can't tell you why either." He looked scared and was looking around to make sure no one was around. "Maybe we can meet tonight and talk." His smirk was back.

"I can't Mr. Malfoy I am expected at your house tonight." She could tell by his face he was disappointed. "But maybe tomorrow night at the astronomy tower." She couldn't upset this boy, his father could turn her mother out in a heartbeat or worse go after her. He nodded at her and continued to follow her into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm posting two chapters because I won't have time till this weekend. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

* * *

She met her mother that night in her mother's rooms at the Manor. Her mother had moved in and was loving all the attention of being the mother of the Dark Lords child. Keaira knew her mother was playing with fire this time, the Dark Lord what she heard was unstable. Her students were a wealth of information she needed last year, nothing like a pureblood idiot trying to impress his friends or the fifteen year old teacher by talking about things he shouldn't. She didn't come to this completely unprepared she just wasn't counting on the daughter part.

Her mother had on her stiff, black dress and her hair up in a bun this time. Keaira walked in to the room wearing the same dress she wore the first night she met the Dark Lord. She hoped no one noticed. Her hair was up in a high bun but pieces were falling down out of it. Her hair never stayed in place. Her mother turned from her mirror and glared at her.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with your hair?" she asked Keaira as she walked over to play with it. "Why, oh why child couldn't you have gotten proper hair instead of this mess?"

"I'm sorry momma but I didn't pick my hair." She said as she rolled her eyes. She felt the sting before her brain registered the sound of her mother's hand across her face. Keaira first reaction was to hold her face where the red mark was but she knew her mother. Her mother would go after blood if she showed her mother pain so she held back the tears.

Her mother grabbed her bun and pulled her head back by her hair. "You and your mouth will be my downfall. No man will marry a women who talks back to her superior and don't you be thinking you will be doing that tonight. This is my time to get back into power and you will not ruin it for me." Aneliya let go of Keaira's hair pushing her onto the floor. Aneliya sat in front of her vanity applying charms to make her younger looking. "Keaira, will you please get me something to drink. Momma needs some strength." Keaira saw her reflection in her mother's mirror, her hair was all over the place and the red mark wasn't going away.

Keaira went to the small bar that was on her mother's dresser and fixed her a drink. She started to wonder how many drinks her mother was up to now when she spent the summer with her mother, her mother was drinking 6 to 8 times a day. She handed the drink to her mother and sat on the bed.

"I'm ready and since nobody will be looking at you anyway with me around we don't need to worry too much about your hair." Her mother rose from her vanity. She was right when her mother put her charms on she was stunning. "Come Keaira, the Dark Lord awaits." She followed her mother out of the room and down the stairs.

Severus was talking to Lucius in the corner when they heard the crackle of Aneliya as she glided into the room, followed by Keaira. Her head was down but Severus could see a huge red mark on the side of her face. The stupid witch had smacked Keaira. He felt is blood boiling as Aneliya glided over to him. He looked up and saw Keaira had seated herself in a corner of the room away from everybody biting her black nails.

"Mr. Snape, I have heard my daughter teaches at the same school you do." She said with a giggle of a teenager, not of a fifty year old women.

"Yes she does. Why?" He said as curtly has he could

"If she becomes trouble don't feel bad about using a rod with that one. She is stubborn as a mule and until she learns her place she will never make a good wife." Turning to Lucius as she finished "I was hoping your Draco would be here. All Keaira can do is talk about how hansom he is. It would be a good match don't you agree?"

Lucius just smiled at Aneliya. "I think it would but I would love to see what Keaira has to say about Draco. If you will excuse me." He bowed to Aneliya and rolled his eyes to Severus. Lucius scanned the room and found Keaira hiding in a corner. He watched her for a few minutes, she was biting her nails as she pulled out a book and started reading. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She jumped and dropped the book as he did it and turned around hoping for some reason it would Severus. Her heart sank as she saw it was Mr. Malfoy. He could see on her face she thought it was somebody else, he had an idea who.

"I am not Draco. I know you must be disappointed but I might be able to cheer you up since he couldn't leave school tonight to be here." He said with a bow

"Huh?" was all she could figure to say. Why would he think she was wanting Draco? Unless, her mother.

"I am told by your mother your heart pines for my son. If that is not true, maybe your heart pines for me." He winked at her and held her hand. "You may trust me to keep that secret if it does."

"Aren't you married?" She remember Severus that night on the stairs.

"Yes my dear but my wife would not stand in the way of what you want." He leaned closer to her.

"What I want, monsieur?" She smiled at him.

"Tell me child, who does your heart pine for?" He was extremely close to her, she looked over and saw Severus. He looked as if he was ready to kill.

"My heart doesn't pine for anyone yet." She smiled at him as she wiggled her hand free. "Monsieur, you are kind and well… But I will not be my mother." She looked down at her dress.

"You could not be your mother if you wanted to, you my dear are much prettier than she is. Now tell me what does your heart pine for and if I can I will get it for you." She could feel

"My Lord the only thing pinning is my mother's heart for your money." She said before thinking. She put her hand to her mouth and looked down quickly. "Please, I am sorry for what I said. My mother says my mouth will ruin me." She grabbed his hand and held on tight. "Please don't tell momma." He was shocked by her outburst. He had found what she said to be funny, he could see fear in her eyes.

He pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "I was joking about pining for me and as telling your mother, I would never tell her princess." He kissed her cheek and out of the corner of his eye he could see Severus fuming. She blushed some, he could see why Severus was fascinated in this child. "You deserve so much and I can give you what you want and one day you will let me." He lowered his voice to her. "Now come and meet my wife, she will love you." He said has he held his arm out to her. She took his arm and followed him. She sighed to herself even his hair was better than hers.

"Oh look my daughter is listening for once. I told her to stay her tongue in her mouth and listen to her elders. Think of the marriage, they will get the Dark Lords child and I. I mean she will get money." Aneliya poked Severus in the ribs and walked off to bother someone else. Severus looked up as Lucius sat Keaira down near Narcissa. He was happy Lucius had listen to him before Keaira and her bitch of a mother came down. That child needs a mother and Cissa needed a girl to spoil. Lucius walked back over to Severus and pulled him aside.

"So, who did she think I was? She jumped and I felt her heart race till she turned around." Lucius asked him smiling. "I know it wasn't Draco. She had no idea what I was talking about."

"Why did you kiss her?" Severus hissed at him, Lucius started laughing.

"Old man, getting territorial already." He put his arm around him. "She thought I was going to hit her for saying something mean about her mother. Now who do you think she thought I was?"

"I don't know." Severus glared at him.

"I think I have an idea. Only one other man here wears the black robes I do and is the same height. So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We are not, she is only sixteen and I am not even close to sixteen."

Before Lucius could respond the snake moved into the room which meant he was here. They all stood and bowed to him when he entered. Aneliya was the first to stand and walked over to him. Severus could feel the Dark Lord was upset by this act. He pushed her to the side as he walked over to Keaira.

"My child, let's talk outside." He said as he pulled her from Cissa side and led her out in the garden. Aneliya's face was red, she did not like being upstaged by her own child. She stormed to her room for the night. Before making to the stairs turned to Bellatrix and told her if the Dark Lord wanted her he knew where to find her. Severus laughed to himself. Bellatrix would be the last person he would tell that too. She hated anybody who gets more attention than her from her Dark Lord.

Outside the Dark Lord sat on a bench by Keaira. Keaira knew it was time to play her part in all of this.

"My dear child, I know Igor has taken care of you when your mother could not and I know he is the only family you have but your mother. But he turned on all of us, not just me when he sold us out the last time."

She knew not just hand him over, she had to look like she was thinking about it. "I know my Lord but he has been so nice to me and wouldn't it be wrong to turn him over to be killed?"

"My sweet child, he has betrayed us and on his way to do it again. I don't want to see you in Azkaban with the dementors."

"I don't want to go to Azkaban." Keaira cried out. Maybe that was over the top some she thought but it look like he bought it.

"Oh course not and to stop that we must get to him before he gets away." He was holding her hand.

"I see. I didn't know he was heading to the Order." Shit she thought, he hadn't said anything about the Order. Please don't pick up on that. She was getting nervous as she started playing with her hands in her lap looking down. She had to hand him over now or he was going to ask how she knew about the Order. "He is in Moscow my Lord. He owled me the other day and told me he was on a muggle train heading there he would be there tomorrow."

"My princess you have done well." He kissed the top of head as he got up and headed into the house. Keaira was left sitting there all alone. Cissa after a few seconds came out and sat beside her, she put her arms around her and held Keaira as she cried. Keaira was relieved that was over and he hadn't caught her slip up. After a few minutes Keaira stopped, she expected Cissa to be appalled that she cried. Her mother would look at her with detest when she cried. Cissa wasn't upset or even looking at her in disgust.

"Feeling better little one?" Cissa voice was soft and strong.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry." Keaira said faking a smile.

"My child its ok, what you did was hard. On a good note I am throwing a Halloween Party on your birthday. October 27, I have heard it will be your seventeenth birthday. I want you to come and we celebrate both occasions. It's formal so I can't wait to see you in something other than black." She said with a wink.

"Oh, I can't I don't have anything I can wear and I don't have much money to buy anything. But thank you anyway." Keaira sniffled some.

"I will take you shopping, don't worry. I love shopping, it is the one thing I am good at. Now come my pet, we must get in before we are missed."

As Cissa and Keaira entered the room they could hear the Dark Lord shouting. "What do you mean she is in her room and won't come down? Does she know who I am? I have requested her here and I expect her here now." He thundered at Bellatrix. Her head was down but a smirk was on her face. Keaira knew he meant her mother before they even entered the room. Why was she doing this? Did she think this was a game of power and if she did, did she think she would win?

"Keaira, go fetch your hard headed, dimwitted, bitch of a mother." He shouted at her.

"Oui, my Lord!" She curtsied and ran up the stairs. When she walked into the room the light was dim and her mother had another glass in her hand.

"You bitch!" Her mother screamed her. "I bet you loved that didn't you taking the attention from me." She put her cup to her mouth.

"Momma I didn't." She was trying not to whine.

"Liar, you fucking, stupid bitch." Her mother threw her glass against the wall and grabbed her. She had Keaira pinned against the wall in one move. She smacked Keaira again across the face. "This will remind you that you are nothing compared to me." Her mother pulled out her knife.

"Momma, please. I didn't do anything. I didn't steal your attention I promise." The tears came down her face, she was trying not to cry.

"Shut it you stupid whore." Her mother cut her arm and watched as blood started trickling down her arm. Keaira had bit the inside of her mouth not to scream. She bit it so hard she could feel the blood in her mouth. Her mother let her go as Keaira slide down the wall holding her arm as blood covered her hand. Her mother turned to her with her wand out and shot two spells at her. Her mother smiled at her as she sat on the floor in pain and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Is he outraged?" Her mother asked as she picked up another glass and poured herself drink.

"Yes momma and you need to come down now." Keaira begged she was trying to get the blood to stop on her side where the spell hit.

"Not yet I need another drink." Her mother picked up a cloth and threw it at her. "Don't bleed on the floor you stupid girl. One day this will be our home if you play your cards right." Keaira wrapped her arm up and pulled her sleeve down. "Now it's time Keaira. Watch how a real women gets attention from a man." Keaira rolled her eyes, her mother pulled her hair back. "Do I need to teach you another lesson?" Keaira shook her head as her mother let her hair go.

Keaira walked behind her down to where He was. Her mother glided into the room and up to the dark lord, she lowered herself on the floor in front of him. Her head was position in front of his crotch. "I'm sorry my Lord. I wasn't feeling well and needed to lie down. Is there a way to make it up to my Lord?" He grinned down at her and helped her up. He held out his arm and led her to her room.

Severus was talking to Lucius and Cissa as they watched Keaira sit in a chair her face was puffy and she was holding her arm. "Severus, does her mother hurt her?" Cissa looked at him.

"You have no idea of the scars she has." Severus was watching as her. She had been crying and she had a red mark on face again.

"You might want to take her back to the castle, I think she is hurt." Lucius pointed to the damp spot on her dress.

Severus was furious when he came up behind Keaira and bent down and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to go back to school?" She jumped and her body stiffened as he touched her. "We need to get you healed. Come on." She turned and buried her face in his robes.

With a pop they were in his study. "Where did she hurt you?" He was trying to keep his voice under control. Without a sound she rolled her sleeve up and showed him her arm. He saw the rag wrapped around it covered in blood. Before he removed it she put her hand on his.

"Is there anything you have to fix a mouth?" She looked at him. "The arm is fine but the blood in my mouth is making me sick."

"Open let me look." He held up his wand and looked into her mouth. He saw bite marks on the inside of her cheeks. "Go in the bathroom and wash your mouth out with water. That should get rid of the blood taste. Also change out of that dress. Do you have underwear on?" She nodded. "Good now go on so I can get that arm healed and anything else she did to you tonight." He noticed the burn marks and blood on her dress. Keaira smiled and walked out of the room. His fireplace turned green as Lucius stepped out. "What are you doing here?" Severus pushed his hair back.

"Cissa is worried about the child and I would like to sleep tonight so I said I would come and check on her." Lucius was holding a book and looking around. "Where is she? I brought her book back."

"Taking her dress off." Severus he was pouring himself a drink. Lucius sat in the chair and raised his eyebrow at him. "Not like that, right now she is washing the blood out of her mouth from what I can only guess biting her cheeks so hard when the crazy bitch cut her."

"Bella?" Lucius took the drink from Severus.

"No the other one, her mother." He wondered at times is Lucius was losing it in his old age.

"She is crazy but she was always insane. Do you remember when we heard about the prophecy? She flew off the handle screaming something I never understood and Max had to drag her out of the room." Severus nodded as Lucius finished. They sat in silence for a while, he looked up as Lucius started choking on his drink.

He looked in the doorway and Keaira was standing there in only a pair of mismatched brown bra that straps looked as if they had seen better days and green lace knickers with small holes in them. She was biting her lip, looking down at her feet as her arms were trying to cover her body. Her stomach had scorch marks and blood dried on it, her cut on her arm was still soaking through the cloth she wrapped around it. Every scar on her body was visible as she tried to keep her head lowered. Severus was impressed she was able to keep the Blood Traitor covered. Lucius stood up as Severus sighed, only Lucius would take this moment to be charming.

"My dear no need to cover your body around us my dear. We have seen a beautiful woman's body before." He took her hand and kissed it. She turned a deep red. "Are you sure a small part doesn't pine for me?" He winked at her all she could do was giggle. "Ah it is a shame, I will leave you to your healer. I will be sending my owl to Draco telling him that he needs to be upping his game." Lucius turned to Severus. "It looks like he might have competition." He stepped into the fireplace as with a huge green flame was gone.

"Always a flair for the dramatics." Severus chuckled some, Keaira smiled at him. Her eyes were tired and her smile was week. "Let's get you fixed up and in bed" She giggled as she came closer. "I mean in." She cut him off.

"Can I stay here tonight Severus?" She looked into his eyes they were pleading with him.

"No, you are a child and my student."

"I don't want to be alone. Please, I just can't be alone." He sighed as he looked at her. She was tired he could tell and she was scared.

"Fine."

"Do you have something I could wear?" He nodded as he removed the fabric around her arm. The cut was deep but he could heal that. He started rubbing the potion on her back, some of those cuts were healed. He held her close to him that night as he listened to her breathing deepen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shot out of bed looking around the room, it was a women screaming. It wasn't his dream, he wasn't dreaming before the scream. He looked on the bed at Keaira, she was moving all over the place. Tears were pouring down her face. "LANCE!" She screamed out again. He knew he shouldn't but he had to see what was going on. He whispered legilimens, he was standing in a large room next to Keaira. A blond boy was on the floor screaming out in pain. A girl lying next to him, her lifeless body was broken and mangled. A black hair wizard was shooting off spells at the boy. Aneliya was holding Keaira making her watch what was happening, tears were running down Keaira's face.

The boy looked at Keaira, Severus heard him whisper "Burn them all, every last one of them." She nodded at him as a green light hit the boy. Aneliya let go of her as Keaira rushed to the boy.

She was on the ground next to him holding him. "I love you, Lance. I promise they will pay for what they did. Don't leave me." Severus could hear people behind her cheering and talking but all he saw was Keaira holding on to the dead boy with everything she had. Tears were running down her cheeks as her mother was grabbing her off the floor, dragging her out of the room.

He released the connection as he watched her calm down, the dream was over. He got out of bed and made himself a drink, he watched the fire spark and dance in front of him in his chair. He could heal her physically that was going to be the easy part. He wasn't sure about healing her emotionally but he wasn't sure anybody could.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everybody is liking the story as much as I did writing it. Keep reviewing. **

* * *

Sunday evening she met Draco at the Astronomy tower. She had thought of not going, her arm was killing her and her mouth was still hurting. But his mother was nice to her the night before and she didn't want to deal with her own mother at this point. Not today, she was tired from last night. Keaira knew something was wrong though with Draco and he needed something. The way Lucius kept looking at his wife and how they kept Severus in deep conversation the whole time. Even the way Draco was acting in school, it was as if he was scared of his own shadow. She opted to be comfortable and wore some ragged jeans and her gray long sleeve top. She didn't even remember to brush the mess of hair on top of her head. When she got there he was already there and had on black pants and a white shirt. She was surprised. Most pure bloods never took off their robes for anything.

"Miss. Riddle." He smirked at her, she could see a lot of his father in him. It wasn't a bad thing. Lucius was good looking, if it had been a different time her mother would be going after him.

"Mr. Malfoy." She smiled "Just for tonight why don't you call me Keaira and I will call you Draco. Don't think you will do that in class but right now it's ok." She sat down on the floor of the tower and took out of her pocket a bent up cardboard box and a small green lighter. "Do you smoke?" She asked as she motioned for him to sit. He shook his head no as he sat with his legs out across from her. "Bad habit and very Muggle but Viktor Krum got me started last year and they are hard to stop." She laughed with the cigarette in her hand. "Now you are here to confess your sins and secrets to me and in return I will confess mine to you." She winked at him.

He started by rolling up his sleeve of his shirt. On his pale white skin was the black mark. It was dark, even darker then hers. She shivered as she looked at it, it was a newer mark. She leaned across the space between them and ran her fingers on it. He shivered some as she touched it. "Want to see mine?" She looked at him. He nodded as she rolled up her sleeve. "Did you get yours this year?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah before my birthday."

"Sixteen is young to get it."

"When did you get yours?" He noticed hers was different than his, the mark was smaller than his and not as dark as his was.

"I have had mine since was seven." She smiled at him, before he could talk she continued. "Now why would our Lord want a sixteen year old for this Mission?"

"The Dark Lord has entrusted me with this and I must carry out. I have to. I have to reclaim the honor of my family."

"What's wrong with your family honor?"

"My dad didn't get something he was supposed to last year and it came out he was a Death Eater. He was sent to Azkaban for a while but mom bribed a few people and got him released a few weeks ago"

"I'm assuming nobody knows he is out yet?" She asked him.

"No or Bella." They sat there in the silence. He was staring at the end of her cigarette and the glow it let off. As she brought it to her mouth the glow would get brighter. After she blew out some smoke she turned to him.

"Why are you looking for a plant? This that what he gave you to do find a plant?"

"No, I need to do something else and the plant might help and be the only way."

"What are you wanting the plant to do?"

"Poison" Was all he said. She knew what he meant to do and who he meant to kill. It was no secret that the Dark Lord did not like Dumbledore but to send a boy to kill him. The Dark Lord must have been betting on Draco not succeeding. "Can you help me?" His voice broke her through her thoughts. She looked at him for a second and smiled.

"Yes, I can give you names of some deadly plants. Deadly nightshade, Meadow saffron, Black bryony and even basic Mistletoe will make a person sick and could kill them if not caught or in large dosages. Do you want to do this?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked desperately.

"We all have choices in our lives. Even when we have others counting on us and we know the choices we make will hurt them soon, we still have choices." She brought the last of the cigarette to her mouth.

He thought for a moment and nodded. As she put out the cigarette and started lighting another when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They both stood up and Keaira put the cigarette behind her back when the trap door opened. Severus was on his way to sit and think at the Astronomy tower that night. Lucius had been begging him yesterday to find a way to talk Draco into going to the Order for help. He knew his son wasn't ready for what was going to happen and he didn't want to put him through that. As he was lifting himself up from the bottom of the floor he say two dark figures stood not even three feet from him. He couldn't see without any light but he saw something glowing behind one.

"Who in the bloody hell is up here? I swear I will take points" His voiced thundered in the room.

"Merlin, Severus give us a heart attack why don't you." Keaira grabbed her wand from her pocket and said Lumos. The room was lit up and Severus could see Keaira and Draco was in the room. What he couldn't help but wonder was why.

"I saw a glow from behind you? Are you attacking each other?"

"Oh, that's just my cigarette. Sorry love." She said as she put the whole thing out. Keaira turned to Draco. "I know we were talking but I think its good he is here. Plus, I bet he knows already."

"About Draco's Mission, yes I do." Severus was still trying to figure out what the bloody hell were these to up to. He watched as both Keaira and Draco sat down next to each other. See you old fool this is who she should be with Draco is young and rich he could give her things I never could and a life I can't.

"Draco was telling me about his Mission without going into much. I guessed the rest. I was asking him if he wanted to do it. I don't think he does." Severus could see Keaira's eyes were filled with worry and he knew what she was asking of him.

Draco was glaring at her. How could she tell Severus all of this? Everybody knows he is the Dark Lords closest subject. Now he was going to tell the Dark Lord and he would hurt or even kill him and his family. Stupid Witch.

"DRACO!" he heard Severus yell.

"Sorry Uncle Sev. I was thinking."

"It must have been interesting I have been calling you for a few seconds. I have talked about this with your father and we both feel you need help and protection." Severus face was blank and his voice was to the point. "Keaira and I can get you help if you so wish it. If you don't we will not talked about this night again."

"What kind of help?"

Keaira places his hands in hers and looked at him. He felt as if those lavender eyes were peering into his deepest parts of his soul. She smiled at him. "The kind of helps that ensures you don't have to do this and helps you make it through this war."

"What about my parents?" He said as tears ran down his face. Keaira moved near him and held him the same way Cissa had done the night before.

"Your parents will get help also, if they choose it." Severus was glaring at Keaira. He was upset she was holding Draco. Maybe that was irrational, he wasn't upset she was holding Draco he was upset she wasn't holding him.

"When you're ready come to me or Severus ok?" Keaira said hugging him harder. He smiled at her and sat up strait.

"Now it's your turn for confessions. Why are you teaching?"

"I made a vow that if Igor let me study under my master I would teach." She looked up at Severus. "I liked it, plus what else can I do."

"You are the Dark Lords daughter anything you want." Draco watched how she looked at Severus he could see a spark between them.

"I'm a sixteen year old death eater with a crazy mother and a father trying to take over the wizarding world. Yes I can see that getting me jobs." She laughed some.

"Why Vladislava? Why not go by Riddle, it's your name." Draco smiled at her, she had to admit he had a great smile.

"Some students might know who Riddle is and I would prefer to teach in peace." She looked at him.

"You won't live in peace much longer, war is coming." Draco looked at her.

She closed her eyes and she started rubbing her arm. "But for me it will be over soon." She said almost to herself. Draco and Severus looked at each other, neither knew what she was talking about. What would be over soon? Severus knew she was hiding many things in her mind, he was going to have to find out what she was hiding and soon.

* * *

Monday night her mark started to hurt. At first it was a small stinging pain, she headed down to find Minerva or Severus to tell her she was being summoned. By she got down to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't move the pain was so bad. She let him bring her to him without telling anybody she was leaving. How bad could it be? When she arrived the only people in the room, besides the Dark Lord, was a man who looked more like a pit-bull then a person, Bellatrix and her mother. She bowed her head to him.

"Is something wrong my Lord?" She asked as she looked around the dark room.

"I sent spies to Moscow and he isn't there. You lied to me." He thundered.

"No he sent me the owl where he going to be. Maybe something happened to the train." She cried. She knew what would happened if you lied to the Dark Lord. Could Igor have set her up for this? How could he, he thought she was waiting. Her mind was thinking a hundred thoughts when it hit. The pain threw her to the floor. She felt as if her head was going to break open. All she could do was scream, she had the Cruciatus Curse on her before but never this strong.

"Lying bitch, how dare you lie to our Lord." She felt her mother sitting on her as the pain was ripping her head apart as she felt her mother slashing her skin. All she could do was scream in pain. Her mother moved as the pain in her head let up.

"Now where is Igor?" The Dark Lord voice was thundering and shaking the house.

"In Moscow, I swear." She cried. "He thinks I am meeting him there to marry him."

"Whore." Her mother screamed.

"I swear it's the truth." She felt spells hitting her body tearing it apart.

"Liar." Bella screamed.

The pain started again in her head, she wondered how long it would take for mind to snap under the pain. The man who the Dark Lord called MacNair came up to her and started kicking her. The pain in her head stopped as his boot met her face. She heard her nose break and her teeth were hurting. As soon as he was done the pain returned to her head. Other spells were hitting her, she could feel some of her bones breaking. But even with that pain the only thing that was registering was the pain in her head. She lost track of what was happening and what time it was as she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered clearly was her mother in her face pointing a bloody knife at her.

She came back as all the pain stopped for a second. She could hear another man come in to the room, she heard him as if in a dream tell the Dark Lord they found him. The train was late, what train? Her mind was spinning as she felt another sharp pain on her stomach. And she could hear him leave or she thought she could hear him leave. _Burn them all,_ the dream from the other night came back. If she somehow lived after this she was going to destroy them all. The Dark Lord said something, nothing was registering as she slipped out of it again. She felt something warm and sticky all over her body as she tried to open her eyes. Her eyes felt as if they were swollen shut, when she did get them barley open all she saw was dark red everywhere. For a brief moment she wondered what it was till it hit her it was her blood.

She was having a hard time breathing, every time she took a breath she felt pain shooting through her body. She was alone, they left her to die. Maybe death would be better than the life she had. She was brought back to reality by scream from a women. She felt hands on her body, strong soft hands. Her body was on fire and pain was rushing all over her as somebody was picking her up. The pain of them touching her was to strong she felt as if her body was going to break into small pieces, she let out a scream. Somebody was rubbing her head telling her to hush, it was a women's voice. She felt them moving but didn't know where she was.

Her head told her it was over. He was taking her someplace to dispose of her. That's what they did to Lance after they killed him, they just took his body off and got rid of her friend. He was right all those years ago, they both were going to be killed one day. She should have told Severus goodbye, would he miss her, would that muggle girl miss her? Would anybody even notice she was gone? Everything started to become cloudy again. That's when she heard him. He was calling her to him or was he? She didn't know anymore what was happening but she was positive Severus was calling her. _Stay, Stay, Stay Please stay with me._ She felt her body being lowered on to something soft, people were talking all around her. Severus was telling her to stay with him again. Where did he want her to stay? She couldn't understand. Why was everything hurting? Where was she? Was that Poppy? Did those people take her to school? Her head hurt and body was screaming in pain she didn't care anymore. She wanted to sleep, every ounce of her wanted to sleep and wake up to find this had been a bad dream. She could still feel the warm, sticky feeling on her growing. Was she still bleeding? Severus eyes were looking at her and he was pleading with her in her head not to leave. Somebody was putting something liquid in her mouth and she fell asleep.

When Cissa and Lucius entered their drawing room Cissa screamed, the scene was horrifying. Keaira was lying on the floor in a huge puddle of her own blood her body looked as if had been torn into pieces. They could tell most of her bones were broken, the Dark Lord was sitting in the chair with his head in his hand.

"I thought she lied to me. She needs help! Get it for her." He said has he and the snake left the room.

Lucius was trying to get the blood to stop, he tried every spell he knew but the bleeding was not stopping. She was losing blood fast and soon she would be gone.

"We have to take her to Severus." He looked up at his wife, he had tears in his eyes. She nodded as he picked her up off the floor, Keaira started screaming in pain. Cissa knew how much the child had to be hurting, she was trying to calm the girl down. Cissa and he floo to the school, he prayed Severus would know what to do. Lucius also knew that the Order would know he was out of Azkaban and prayed they would not put him back in. Dumbledore, Snape and most of the Order was in his office arguing when the fireplace turned green. The room looked up and saw Lucius and Cissa stepped out holding the mangled body of Keaira, Lucius was covered in her blood. Keaira was still screaming but her voice was almost gone. Severus was the first one to him with his wand out trying to stop the bleeding, it was slowing down some.

"Oh Merlin." Tonks gasps as she saw the girl in Lucius arms.

"Tonks, Remus go and get a bed ready for her." Dumbledore ordered. Tonks and Remus ran down to tell Poppy what was wrong so she could get what she needed. Lucius followed Dumbledore into the infirmary and laid her on the bed. "Moody, there is a healer named Broudlin in Bulgaria. He is an expert and had taken care of Keaira most of her life. Igor told me about him, get him here now!" Dumbledore looked at the man who nodded and left the room. All Severus could do was sit by her bed and in his mind he was begging her to stay with him. Poppy gave her blood replenishing potion and sat and waited for the Bulgarian healer to come. Severus sat watching the clock tick, what was taking that blasted man so long. In the seat across from him was Lucius, he never moved or took his eyes off of Keaira as he held her hand. Narcissa paced at the foot of the bed looking at Dumbledore who was sitting in a chair across them watching. The doors the infirmary opened and in walked a man followed by Moody.

He was a tall man, almost as big as Hagrid, and wore a fur coat. He had a large bread and dark, dull eyes. He walked with a walking stick, the stick was taller than he was and had a snake on top. "Her mother again?" He asked the room. The room turned to Lucius and Cissa.

Cissa shook her head, "The Dark Lord."

The healer grunted and nodded. He opened the bag and started pulling out potions. He had a dozen on the table before he turned to her and woke her up. She could barely talk but she tried to smile when she saw him.

"Moyata tŭmna edno drink. _My dark one drink. It will help_." He spoke as he held the first vial to her lips. She tried opening her mouth. "Piya, piya malko edin. _Drink, drink little one._"

He started pouring vials of potions down her throat. And when he was done sat down by her and started rubbing her head. He started humming a song that was off key and had no real rhythm to it. Severus could see this wasn't the first time the healer has seen her this bad and he knew before this war was over it wouldn't be the last. He sat down on the other side as everybody left, Cissa and Lucius left the room to talk Dumbledore in his office. Keaira opened her eyes at Broudlin and tried to smile at the tired healer.

"Printsesa, you need to sleep." The healer's voice was deep and raspy.

Her head turned some to look at Severus. "I will stay for you." she whispered, her voice was strained and crackled. The healer said something to her, it was low and Severus couldn't hear but Keaira kind of nodded and closed her eyes. A stunned Severus sat there and just looked at her. How could she hear him? He wasn't even in her mind, he needed to figure out how he kept doing that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while school, work and kids have kept me busy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It took a week for Keaira to be able to teach again, Broudlin stayed at the school keeping an eye on her. She was allowed after a few days to stay in her rooms again, she hated staying infirmary for any length of time. Draco was pacing outside her room the night they let her go back to them. His father had owled him about what had happened to her, he could tell from the letter his father was shook up about it. His mother's owl came a few minutes after his father's wanting Draco to keep tabs on her to make sure she was ok. He didn't know how he felt about her, after the night in the Astronomy tower he had thought they were becoming friends but that Monday she had taken 40 points for his mouth in class. Could he be friends with a teacher? He knocked on her door, he heard her talking to somebody. Maybe Snape was with her or her mother. She opened the door. She had short shorts and a green tank top. "I'm sorry Keaira I thought you were alone."

She looked confused. "I am alone."

"I heard you talking to somebody." She started laughing.

"No I was talking to Apep. Apep, come here and meet Draco." Draco watched as a snake curled around her leg. "Draco this is Apep. Come in, is there anything wrong?" She moved out the door. He walked into her room, she had books everywhere. She had chairs in front of her fire. A large black cat sitting on one of the chairs glaring at him. "This is Freyja" She pointed to the cat who started hissing at the witch. "Freyja this is Draco Malfoy." The cat turned and looked at him, he could have sworn the bloody animal smiled at him. "I thought that would calm you down, stupid bitch." She pushed the cat out of the chair.

"I just came to check on you." He was looking at her body and all her scars. His mother hadn't lied to him, she was being tortured by her mother.

"Sit down, then." She smiled at him. He sat down as the snake curled around his feet. "She likes you." He nodded, the snake was beautiful. "I'm assuming your father sent you to get to know me?" she laughed.

"I'm worried about you." He looked at her.

"I know, it's my mother." She sighed. "She is planning my marriage to you." He choked some. "Well it's not that bad."

"I didn't say that, I know pureblood families have betrothal contracts. I never had one, mom wanted me to fall in love."

"I didn't say your parents, I said my mother, I'm sure if she pushes hard enough your father won't have a choice. She wants your money." The black cat walked over and scratched her leg. "I swear to Merlin I will have you declawed if you do that again." She kicked the cat as it started running.

"What is with the cat from hell?" He looked down at her leg bleeding from the scratch.

"She belongs to my mother, I should skin her but mother would find out." She was trying to stop the bleeding. "I don't want to cross that bridge. I will talk to my mom and see if she can let up some. I don't think she will."

"That's not the reason I'm here." He looked at her.

"Really?" She glared at him. "Um, do you need help in class? I thought you were getting everything."

"I'm not here about class either." He could see she was confused, why he had no idea. "I thought I would see if you were ok. You looked like you were in pain during dinner."

"You were watching me at dinner?" She had no idea what he wanted.

"Other than taking house points last Monday I think of you as kind of a friend."

"I told you I don't take talking in my class. I'm sorry you are upset about it but there is nothing I can do about it." She rolled her eyes, of course he wanted to complain about the house points. "If that's all you need."

Draco was getting upset and cut her off. "I don't care about the house points. Keaira I came here to check on you because you are my friend. My mom is worrying herself to death about you, my dad is ready to kill your mother for touching you and I know if Severus could get his hands on MacNair right now there would be one less death eater running around." She had a blank look on her face. "Keaira are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just." She really had no idea what to say.

"I think you're tired and need some rest, why don't we talk some tomorrow ok." He stood up.

"Yeah I think I am I did take a pain potion before you came." She yawned.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" He smirked.

"No." She smiled as she stood up to see him out. Draco grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Not bad." He pulled away some. "Maybe marriage isn't a bad idea." She rolled her eyes as he headed out the door.

Keaira was back teaching the following week, she was still in pain but for the most part she felt better. Broudlin had given her some pain potions if she needed them but warned her against taking a lot of it. Before classes started that morning she had walked him to Dumbledore office so he could floo back home. A few minutes later Severus was coming in to talk to Dumbledore when he saw the door cracked. He watched as Broudlin patted the top of Keaira's head he could tell they had been talking but he was on the tail end of the conversation.

"Printsesa, no more. One day you will be killed."

"Either way it will be over soon and I will be free." She was looking up at him. "I have it all under control, somewhat."

"Even a spider as a predator, Moyata tŭmna edno. _My dark one_. " He eyed her and sighed. He hugged her and turned around.

"Broudlin." He turned to her "Vie se pritesnyavate tvŭrde mnogo star chovek, az shte se opravi. _You worry too much old man, I will be just fine_." She said with a smile.

"Nikoĭ nyama da bŭde printsesa. Obicham te, do sledvashtiya pŭt. _No you won't be princess. I love you, till next time_." And he floo'd out of the room. She sighed as she turned around, she was thinking something as she grabbed her teacher robes from the back of the chair and made her way out of the room.

"Severus, I didn't see you there." She turned into him.

"How are you feeling?" He glared at her.

"I'm ok, I still have this black eye and everything is sore." She was trying to make out if he was mad at her. She felt something tugging on her stomach.

"I saw all the new cuts, come downstairs tonight so I can help you put potion on them." He was turning around. He was being cold to her since her night with Draco talking. Draco is who the Dark Lord had in mind for her, he knew that. He could not stand in the way of her knowing the boy, he almost lost her he was going to let her go so he would never see her like that again.

"Severus." She grabbed his arm, when she saw the look on his face she moved her hand quickly. "I need to talk to you." She had no idea what she was thinking all she wanted was him. She didn't care how it happened she needed to feel him.

"What."

"Come here." She touched his arm and turned. He followed her without question back in Dumbledore's office. They entered the office and she closed the door. Before he knew what hit him Keaira had her arms around his neck as her mouth was on his. Her tongue dart in and out of his mouth twirling around his tongue. He pushed her off of him.

"Keaira." She wiggled out of his grip and her mouth attached to his again. They were both startled by Dumbledore clearing his throat. She jumped off Severus.

"Don't mind me, it's just my office." He smiled at them.

"Um, Albus she was. I mean we were discussing her health." Severus was glaring at her and stammering. Her face was dark red looking down at her feet.

"I could see that." He winked at them. "But I dare say you can check out her um health after classes. You are both late to teaching."

Before Severus could say anything Keaira shot out of the door running down the hall. Albus was laughing. "I don't think your plan of ignoring her and hoping she goes away is working Severus."

"I don't think so either." He shook his head and headed to his classroom.

Dumbledore had visited her before her second class, she had thought it was for her kissing Severus. He had come to give her a strong lecture about following the rules. She agreed to make sure she let everybody know next time she was summoned. Her next classes she was with seventh years teaching them how to turn a person into stone. After a week only one seventh year turned the mouse into stone but it was short lived. She sat on her desk as they talked about why some spells were no longer used like the stone spell but because they weren't used didn't mean they need to forgotten. She did enjoy teaching, even after all of this she was going to keep teaching. As the last student left Keaira magical changed to her Syltherine robes, grabbed her bag and raced into the dungeon. She was dreading this class.

She was a few minutes late as she entered the class room. She hadn't been a student in years and it felt strange to walk into a class full of students and being one. Prof. Snape Sneered at her as she entered and it reminded her why she didn't want this to happen.

"Miss. Vladislava, you are late." He glared at her from behind his desk. "I hope you can manage to get to your desk without difficulty. Your partner will be Mr. Malfoy."

Keaira looked around the room and saw a few student snicker at his joke. She put her head down and walked to her desk. Her mind went back to that morning and she need to feel his mouth again. She was fighting the urge to pin him down on his desk in front of the class as she headed over to Draco and sat next to him. He had the biggest smile on his face when she sat down next to him. He even put his arm around her waist and moved her closer to him and didn't move the whole class. It was all Severus could do not to throw the book he had in his hand at him. They worked on their potion for an hour without the caldron blowing up. Even though Draco told her she had more unicorn hairs then it needed she was happy that the room was still in one piece when the class was done. Severus had to meet with Dumbledore, he really didn't want to leave Keaira alone with Draco. He really didn't want to leave Keaira at all.

Severus left the room when Draco turned to Keaira and hugged her. "I'm ok, don't hug so hard." She winced under his arms

"Sorry." He let go of her.

"No its ok I still having some pain." She looked at him.

Draco turned to make sure no one was in the room as he got up and shut the door. "Mom and Dad talked to Dumbledore, he is going to get them help." He smiled at her.

"I think it would be for the best Draco but some advice. Be careful both sides can play you."

"Oh I know, dad says were are doing this but if Dumbledore crosses him we are done with it all." He held her hand. "I still have my problem."

"You need to talk to Severus about that. I'm sure he can help." She smiled as she kissed him on the check he blushed all over. "Now let's get lunch I am hungry." She said as she grabbed his hand and went up to the great hall.

Saturday came and her pain was down some. She looked at the sign-up sheet and she still had the same kids as the last time. She was sure Dumbledore had tried to talk Harry into coming to the tutoring but the boy found excuses as why he couldn't. When she left her rooms she was surprised to find Mr. Zabini outside her rooms.

"Mr. Zabini, is there a problem?" She looked at him, she had talked them that week into being comfortable and not wear student robes. He was a good looking boy she had to admit.

"Miss. Riddle may I take your bag?" He whispered in her ear.

"I would have never pegged you for a death eater Mr. Zabini." She whispered back.

"I'm not, Draco is my friend and I can tell you have been hurt." Without thinking she moved her hand to her black eye. "It's ok, it doesn't look as bad as it did Monday. Anyway I think your pain is deeper than the black eye you have," He grabbed her bag out of her hand.

"Did Draco tell you?" She looked at him as the talked quietly down the stairs.

"No but you were out for a week and the other day when Weasley shoved his chair into you, you almost screamed in pain." He smirked.

"I did feel bad about taking fifty points for that but that felling went away." She smirked.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." He smiled at her as she laughed.

Draco was sitting under the tree watching Blaise walk out holding Keaira's bag, he felt a flush of anger come over him. How dare he upstage him, he knew he had feeling for her. Hermione and Ginny were laughing about something when they walked out.

"So what do you think happened?" Ginny was leaning into Hermione.

"Not a clue but she looked like hell this week." Hermione looked concern.

Neville sat close to them. "I heard she had a healer stay with her last week. Marcus in Ravenclaw saw Mr. Malfoy carry her to the infirmary over a week ago. He said Mr. Malfoy was covered in blood and so was she."

"Do you think he did something to her?" Ginny looked at Neville. "Wait isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban? How could he be carrying her if he is in jail?"

"I don't know but he said she looked like she was dead."

"I can believe whatever happened almost killed her." Hermione waved at her teacher, she liked the young witch. She was gifted with a sharp mind.

Her tutoring was preparing them for the upcoming test that week she enjoyed sitting outside. Between Zabini and Draco she never moved. Half way through the lesson her head was starting to hurt. Broudlin said she would still the effects of the curse. She tried to keep going but close to the end the pain was becoming unbearable.

"I think we are done for today." She sighed rubbing her head.

"Professor are you ok?" Hermione was watching her rub her head.

"Yes, Miss. Granger. I hope this helped everybody for the upcoming test on Wednesday." Most moaned at the thought as they gathered their things. Keaira was picking up her books when she saw Draco standing over her. "Do you ever help you do you just leer."

"A Malfoy never leers, we just like to watch." She raised her eyebrow as he turned pink. "You're not ok are you?"

"Just some pain still. I was going to see Severus anyway." She gathered her books and stood up. Her books were taken out of her hand and placed in her bag. "Mr. Zabini you really don't have to help me I can put a book in a bag."

"Draco, mate, tell her to shut it."

"You heard Blaise, shut it." He held her by her waist as she started getting dizzy.

"Professor Vladislava." They turned to see Hermione standing near them, Keaira had to smile at the girl. She was bright and why she was studying outside with them she had no idea.

"Miss. Granger, can I help you?"

"You looked in pain earlier and I was wondering if you needed help." She was glaring at the two Slytherins.

"That is sweet Miss. Granger, could you get the blanket for me?"

"I could have picked it up." Draco was glaring at her.

"You were leering." Keaira rolled her eyes as Blaise started laughing.

"Here Professor." Hermione handed her the blanket. "Is there anything else?"

"Granger don't you have another teacher you could be sucking up to right now?" Draco sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy enough." She looked at him. "If you don't mind Miss. Granger if you could come by my class tomorrow night you can help me set up for next week. I seem to still be week."

"I could help." Blaise looked at her.

"No I can trust Miss. Granger not to cheat, I know both of you." Keaira looked at him.

Hermione was laughing some. "I would love to come by and help." She waved as she headed back to the castle.

"I wouldn't cheat." Draco looked at her.

"Sure and you didn't hex Mr. Bones in my class Tuesday."

"You saw that."

"Yes, I see everything in my class."

"Why didn't you take points from Drake?" Blaise was carrying her bag again.

"He ran into me that morning making me fall he didn't say anything as he ran off. I figured it was karma." She smiled at them.

They both laughed at her as Draco held out his arm for her. "May we walk you to the dungeons my lady."

"I have no choice do I?" They shook their heads at her. "Fine lead the way." She laughed as they headed down. Severus gave her more potion for her head and told her to come back in two nights for her for her scars. Keaira grinned she loved those nights, his hands would outline her body. His fingers would wander when he was applying it to her stomach and thighs. He always left her so wet and hot by the end of it. Why that man did that to her she had no idea but she did know her mother wasn't going to be happy about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

The next week brought a potion exam she was not looking forward, not only had she missed a week of teaching she had also missed a week of potion class. Draco was a help but she needed to study and she found studying was not his strong point. Most nights after grading her own exams and her student's papers she would head to the library and review over her notes and look through books to help. She was surprised how some nights the library was empty but for a few students. At Beauxbatons the library was always busy but she did enjoy Hogwarts laid back style better when it came to learning. Most of that week it was her and Hermione sitting at a table. The witch was brilliant with potions and understanding the basics. She made a deal with the girl, Hermione would help her with potions and Keaira would teach her charms that she had learned growing up. Hermione was thrilled to learn charms that were not taught in the books. Keaira had to admit she did enjoy the muggle, she just couldn't get to close to her.

Keaira was sitting in her room going over papers Friday night, all in all she had to admit Hermione saved her on that exam. She didn't fail it so it was a win in her book. Her fireplace glowed some as her mother's voice came through.

"Keaira."

"Yes mother." She sighed as she laid her quill down and moved near the fireplace.

"What are you doing?"

"Grading papers."

"Good nothing important come through at once."

"Momma I am busy." She looked around her room, of why tonight of all nights. She had a stack of exams and papers that needed her attention not to mention a book on her night stand.

"Shut it, I will see you in a few minutes."

"Do I need to change?"

"Why what are you wearing?" Her mother's voice was shrill and high pitched.

"My teaching robes."

"No but hurry." Keaira knew her floo was connected to the castle network but she had no idea if it was connected to the main network. She stood in it and threw the powder. She was standing in her front of her mother a few seconds later.

"What took so long?" Her mother was pacing the room.

"I just talked to you a second ago."

"Is that what you teach in?" Her mother stopped and looked at her.

"Yes mother they are my teaching robes and before you ask I have to wear them." She stared at her. "Is this a long visit or a short one?"

"Short, how is the Malfoy boy?"

"His grades are fine and he seems to understand what I am teaching." She knew this is not what her mother wanted.

"You kissed him."

"He kissed me."

"It doesn't matter, shift it girl."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your father wants you to marry for power, I need you to marry for money." Her mother was pouring herself a drink. "Stupid man would have you marry a penniless wizard, I need my life back."

"You want me to go against the Dark Lord and do what with Draco?" She was so confused.

"My dear I know you are stupid when it comes to the way the world works but I want you to seduce the boy."

"He is my student, I couldn't do that."

"Fine quit your job."

"I love teaching. Mom this is insane, why would you think this would work?" She was backing away from her mother. "I will not go against my father."

Her mother pushed her to the floor, she felt her head hit the floor. Her body was still sore from almost dying. Her mother sat on top of her as Keaira tried to break the full body bind she put on her. Her mother's face was inches from hers. "Keaira you listen to me, you are my daughter. I have raised your ungrateful ass for sixteen years, I agreed to let Igor take you when I had you almost sold. He made sure you had your education so I wouldn't suffer from the Dark Lord's wrath. It is time you paid me back for all that I have done." She could see her mother pull out her knife and wave it in her face. "Maybe if I cut that pretty face of yours it will remind you of who raised you. You mark shows who owns you but never forget who gave it to you."

"Momma please." She whispered.

"No, Draco wouldn't like your face all cut up." Her mother lifted the knife and stood up. Keaira gave a sigh, her mother's modes came and went and she was lucky this time her mother's mode seem to change again. "Oh well I can still teach you without a mark. Crucio." Keaira's body was jerking as she was screaming through the pain. The door to her mother's was blasted open as Keaira saw people standing in the door way.

"What are you doing?" Keaira opened her eyes to see Mr. Malfoy standing in front of her mother, she felt hands on her as she saw Severus picking her up from the floor. He must have removed the bind as she was able to move again.

"The child needed to learn her place, don't you dare question how I disciple my child." She was screaming back at him.

She could see Mr. Malfoy balling his fist. "It's ok, I'm fine really." She squeaked at the room. She saw standing in the door was Draco and Blaise, she wondered how they got out of school but if Severus was here they tagged along with him.

"Keaira she had you in a full body bind on the floor screaming." Severus looked down at her.

"No she is right, I mouthed off again and I know what happens when I do." She moved away from his arms, she saw Mr. Malfoy look at her. "Now if you all will excuse me I have papers to grade." She backed into the fireplace.

"Oh Keaira, dear." Her mother snarled. "Don't forget what we were talking about." Keaira nodded her head and was gone.

She entered into her room, she was pacing. She was not going to be used, she was going to have to move her plan up. How was she going to get to him? He could call her by using his mark, she wondered if she could go to him using hers. Severus explained to her she could use hers to summon him to her, she didn't want him coming to her though. She needed to see him, she left out of her room and headed down the stairs. She knew it wouldn't work in the castle anyway. She made it outside the gates and was on the road to Hogsmeade when she took out her wand and touched it to her mark. She felt it burn for a second but she kept focus on it sending her to him. She felt pain, it wasn't from her wand. He was calling her, she smiled as she let the pain take her to him. She was standing in an empty house next to the snake. It was a large house, she could see the stairs out of the room. White sheets laid on the furniture, she heard the snake tell her to come. She followed it up the stairs into a large room. He was sitting in the chair watching the fire.

"You dare use your mark to summon me?" He looked at her.

"No my Lord, I used my mark to try and bring myself to you." She kneeled in front of his chair.

"Why would my princess need to see me?" He lifted her head to look at him.

"My mother called me today, you are planning on marrying me off."

He stood up in front of her, she was scared but she dare not show it. "You are almost an adult, I need the line to continue and for that to happen you must be married off."

"Who do you plan for this to happen to?" She looked up at him, he held out his hand to her.

"Walk with me." He led her down the stairs.

"Where are we?" She was looking around.

"My muggle father's home." He walked her out of the door into the land. "I'm taking you to the grave yard my dear." She nodded as she followed him and the snake. "Can you talk to Nagini?" He stopped and looked at her as she nodded. "Good, I want you to tell Nagini to go ahead." He watched her as she commanded the snake, it nodded its head and slithered off. "When I plan on marrying you off when I say it's time and to whom I say."

"Who do you have in mind?" She didn't want to press it but she really wanted to know.

"I have a few in mind." He was watching her, he knew she was dangerous. She wouldn't be his daughter if she wasn't, he was going to have to keep reminding her who owns her.

"Is Severus one of them?" She figured at this point she was not going to get anything out of him.

"Do you wish him to be?" He knew she had someone in mind but his potion master wasn't who he was thinking.

"If you wish him to be." She looked at him, he had to admit she played that well.

"What did your mother say to you that caused you to rush to me?"

"She wants me married to Draco Malfoy, my Lord. She wants the wedding to be soon. She is demanding that I seduce him." She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Your mother would go against what I said." He screamed. "What did you say?"

She smiled at him. "I told her I would not go against you, father." She knew if he searched her memory he would find her saying that. She knew when her mother started talking marriage this was what she needed for her plan to work.

"My princess." He looked at her, such devotion he could see from this child. "This is part of your family." They were standing in grave yard.

She was looking at the tombstones. "They all died on the same day." She saw him slightly grin, it made her sick to look at him.

"Yes they did. I want you to see what happens to those who oppose me, do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord." She bowed her head to him.

"Give me your arm my dear." He held out his hand.

She looked at him as she raised her arm. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her mark, she felt fire and ice moving through her veins at the same time. Her head was spinning from the pain that was shooting through her body, she wouldn't scream out or cry in front of him. He moved the wand as she fell in front of him and looked at her mark. He changed it, it was darker then Severus now and had a green tint to it.

"That mark shows you are my daughter, that mark will bring you to me when you need me." He looked at her and grabbed her face. He was squeezing her face as he lifted her on to her feet. "By coming here tonight you now belong to me." He touched his arm with his wand and in a moment she was standing before ten people in masks. They kneeled on one knee in front of him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. "I have summoned you for one reason." With a wave of his hand the masks disappeared. She saw Lucius, Draco and Severus and a few others she remembered from the meetings kneeling in front of him. Severus looked at her, his eyes moving between her and the Dark Lord.

"She came to me, she has taken a new mark and she belongs to me." He sneered at them. "You will obey her summons the same you would mine. Nagini obeys her as well, she will rule with me in my new world." The group of people nodded at him. He turned to her. "You will remember you are also mine, you live because I want you too." He signaled for Severus, he rose and came close to her. "Take her back to the castle and guard her Severus. You will be her protector, tread lightly." He warned as he waved them away and he left.

Severus grabbed Keaira and apparated into his labs. He let her go and just looked at her. She couldn't look at him, her body was hurting again and her mind was racing. She backup into the fireplace and was gone. When she reached her room she collapsed on the floor crying, the papers could wait till morning. She locked her door and headed into her shower. The warm water hit her body as she saw brown junk coming out of her hair, her head must have started bleeding when she hit it on the floor. She let the tears run down as she sat on the bottom of the shower letting the water run over her. She turned the water off as she stepped out, Asap was curled up in her teaching robes. The snake lifted its head at her and laid back down. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her as she headed out of the room. Severus was waiting for her when she opened the door.

"You scared me." She jerked some when she saw him. "I locked my door, how the hell did you get in?"

"What the hell happened?" He looked at her and grabbed her arm. Her mark had changed, he changed it. "This is what he was talking about, he has marked you as his daughter." She jerked her arm away from him and just stared at the mark in disgust.

"What do you mean what happened." She was tired and didn't want to answer any questions.

"Keaira your mother had you on the floor screaming and then you left. An hour later we are being summoned to the grave yard where you are there standing next to him." He looked down at her, she looked so tired.

"Not right now please." She couldn't do it right now as she headed to her room, he followed. "Severus, I will tell you everything but right now my head is killing me and I want to sleep." She looked at him, to her it was always later he was going to find out soon. He was turning to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Severus, do you like me?" If they were going to play with her life she needed to know how he felt about her. She was going to defy them, neither one of them were going to play with her life like that.

"Keaira, you are not even seventeen yet." He looked down at her.

"I mean could we be friends?"

"I think that would be acceptable." He smiled at her, she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Severus."

"Good night Keaira. I will let myself out." He stopped as turned to her. "Would you like me to block Lucius from barging in asking you the same thing?"

"If I like him?" She shook her head. "I would prefer for him not to see me naked."

Severus laughed. "I meant to ask you if you are ok."

"Oh yeah you can tell him whatever you want to." She picked up a vial and drank it.

"I'll ward your doors tonight and lock the floo." He moved closer to her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Good night little one." He left as she ran her fingers over her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm entering three weeks of finals so I won't be updating much but I will try. Happy Easter!**

* * *

Dumbledore pushed her to interact with Harry a week after she started teaching, she tried Merlin knows she tried but every time she talked to him he would either freeze up or brush her off. She had even kept him after class one day to talk to him, he hardly said two words to her. She invited him to Saturdays or even if he wanted she would meet him on Sundays to go over any questions he was having. She finally told Albus she couldn't do anything else to help him, the old man gave her a nod and sent her back to class.

Hermione was a huge help while she was recovering. Keaira found that she was growing found of the witch, even though a voice in her head told her to stay away. Blaise and Draco never brought up the incident at the Manor, she was grateful for that. They helped her to and from classes on her bad days. Both boys could make her forget she was a teacher at times and she would just have fun. Even Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley brought a smile to her on Saturdays, by the start of October she had three new students outside. Two seventh year Slytherin and one fourth year Hufflepuff. She was starting to notice every week in October brought two to three new students to their group. She guessed since only a handful did well on the first around of exams, torturing sounded like a good idea.

The Dark Lord was summoning her every week for a month, sometimes by herself and sometimes with Severus. He mostly talked about ruling the wizarding world. She had to keep reminding herself when she would leave the life he was showing her wasn't what she wanted. In a moment of weakness as she sat in front of him one night she thought about how as his daughter she could punish those who had hurt her and killed Lance. She shook that thought out, her plan was to bring them down all of them even him. Broudlin had told her once she would make a good Dark Mistress, she had laughed at him. She could see it now, if she wanted power she could have all she wanted. It was a good thing power wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted more than anything else in the world was the dark hair man that would just stand and watch her when she saw the Dark Lord.

Three weeks after her mother called her she was lying in bed reading her spell book, she had searched every inch of the library. She had Hermione help her search, the girl knew the library that was for sure. Nothing, they didn't find it. She looked at the cover of the book, she just need the potion book that went with it. Keaira sighed, she needed an old potion book. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? She knew one person who would have an old potion book, Severus. She checked herself in the mirror first and made her way down to the dungeons. She need to remind herself when she does this from now on to put something warm on. A black t-shirt and some black shorts were not cutting in keeping her warm. She knocked lightly on the door, that way it wouldn't wake him. She heard a moan coming from behind the door. Maybe he had company, she knocked again slightly louder. She heard the moan again, this time louder. She turned the knob to see if she could get in the classroom at least, it opened for her.

"Severus." She called, if he did have company she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was hoping she wouldn't hex her into next week. She heard a loud noise that came from his study and another moan. She pulled out her wand from her waistband and headed to his study, she figured if he did have a women it would be warded. Even if not she could just run out and never look at him again. Another loud noise made her jump as her way slowly through his library, it sounded like bottles crashing. Maybe she should just call for the book and go but she had a feeling something was wrong. It washed over her as she got closer to the study. The door was cracked, she looked through it to see if she could see anybody. She saw nothing in the room but she heard him moan again. She took in one breath and opened the door. The room was a mess, bottles broke all over the floor, furniture turned over and blood. The blood led from the fireplace to his room. She followed the blood as she entered his room, he was lying face down on the floor. His clothes had been burned, his back had been bleeding, and she could see a small puddle of blood around his face.

She put the wand in her hair and ran to him. "Severus, oh Merlin." She pushed him over and looked at his face. She ran to his store room and grab some potions. She ran back to the room, his eyes were opened. "Here drink this." She poured one down his throat. "Do you need me to get Poppy?" She was looking at him. He shook his head and went to grab another vial she brought in. She handed it to him, he smiled at her as she helped him sit up. "Let me guess our Lord and master?" He laughed some as he took another vial out of her hand.

His voice was cracked some. "What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome for coming in and saving you." She put her hands on her hips. "I have a good mind to go to him and let him have it, if I didn't worry I would come back in worse shape than you are."

"Fine, thank you." He smirked at her as she helped him off the floor onto his bed. "Meeting tonight." He was still hurting some.

"I wasn't summoned." She looked at him.

"Not a meeting for the princess. As your protector I wouldn't let him summon you." He looked at her.

"Oh one of those meetings." She smiled at him. "Thanks but that doesn't explain the blood and burn marks."

He just glared at her. "None of your business."

"You're my protector and my handler, I need to know why you came back like this."

"No you really don't." He stood up as his head started spinning. She grabbed him and sat him back on the bed.

"Fine don't tell me but please let me know if you think you will come back like this. I can help, alright." He just looked at her.

"I will ask you again, why are you here?"

She got off the bed and headed into the study and came back in. She handed him an old book. "I wanted to know if you had the sister book to this."

"Where did you find this?" He held it up to her. "I have been looking for this book for years."

"Paris, I went with a friend and when we were walking the street I saw it." He could tell she was hiding something.

"This had to cost you a fortune." He was looking through the pages.

"Nope crazy thing, they left it on a shelf outside."

"It was free?"

"No it might have had a price but I just stuck it in my purse." She looked at him.

"You stole it?" His voice was getting louder.

"Yeah." She was biting her nails again. "How else was I supposed to get the book?"

"Buy it."

"No money, we were getting broke." She knew stealing was wrong but after years of doing it she had a hard time feeling bad about it. "Look do you have the book or not?"

"I'm afraid to give it to you, you would steal it."

"Nah, it's a potion book." She winked at him.

"Let me change first." He placed the book down.

"I'll help." She stood up. "Where are you pants?"

"In that drawer." He pointed as he removed his robes. She handed him his pants and stood in front of him. "You can leave."

"I'll help." She got on her knees and started removing his boots. He was just staring at her as she removed his socks. "Why don't you have your shirt off?" She stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He grabbed her hands. "Keaira, we shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what? Your weak and you need help." She smiled at him as she removed his shirt. He closed his eyes as her hands rubbed his chest, her hands were so soft and small. "I am so sorry." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes while looking at his scars.

"Don't be." He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them. "The potion I use on you I made for myself to heal these." He let go of her hands as they moved down to his belt. "Don't." He looked at her, she looked up at him. He pulled her closer.

"Severus." She was breathing harder, his hands on her body had her nerves on fire. Her body could feel everything, she wanted more as she felt the wetness starting between her legs. He kissed her, his tongue found her as it started swirling around. His hands ended up in her hair pulling it, her hands rubbed his back lightly. She followed his body as he leaned back onto the bed dragging her with him. She was on top of him as his mouth moved down neck. He rolled her over, he pulled off looking down at her. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at him. "Don't stop, please." She was almost begging,

He got off of her and stood up looking at her. "Get out."

"Severus, please." She sat up and looked at him.

"**GET OUT!**" She scooted off the bed and ran out of the room.

He changed his clothes and grabbed the deflation potion off his dresser. It took a few minutes before he could walked out of the room, she was sitting on one of the chairs as she look over a book at him. "I should put some stuff on your back before I leave. Where do you keep the stuff you put on my back?" He was stunned for a moment. He had just pushed her out of his bed after she begged to stay and she was acting as if nothing happened; he shook his head as went into his lab and came back with some jars. She opened the jar and started rubbing them on his back. "Some of its healing already. I'm going to head to bed." She kissed his cheek as she handed the jars back.

"What about the book?" He watched her walk out.

"Keep it, I was just looking for the potion to cure all curses." She turned as he grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"There is a spell in the book that can says it can counter any curse." He was searching through the book and held up a page to her.

"This?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked at him as he sat down in the chair. His faced changed and he smiled at her. He jumped out of the chair and kissed her again. He ran out of the room grabbing some robes leaving her standing there touching her lip again. She whispered behind him as he left. "I love you." She walked into his floo and went to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I finished my finials! Now I can finish this and my other story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was one week till her birthday and that morning as she was teaching a group of fifth years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff she felt a breeze almost blow up her skirt as she saw two boys trying to look up her skirt that started her morning. A fourth year Slytherin almost killed herself trying to tell the difference in mushrooms, her idea was to eat them. Keaira was lucky she caught the girl before she put the highly toxic one in her mouth. A first year Ravenclaw wanted to impress her by shooting off a fire spell in class that burned her desk and her leg. She had a third year Gryffindor get into a hexing match with a Slytherin, the poor Gryffindor couldn't control one and landed on the girl in front of him. She started screaming as her face broke out in boils and knocked the ink over onto the Slytherin girl she was sitting by. Her room broke out in madness after that, it took the whole class to calm them down. After that morning it was time for potions, which she was running late for since she had a seventh year Slytherin try cornering her in the hall asking her for a date. When she got into class Snape was not happy with her and made it known. She was thinking about the burn on her leg and the pain when she added Exploding juice not Horklump juice she was supposed to. The cauldron exploded, it was all over Draco, her and the room.

"Miss. Vladislava, was it you intent to try and kill the class?" He looked at her, she was fighting back the tears that were starting.

"No monsieur." She gulped some and looked down.

"Your mind wasn't in this class, would you like to tell me where it was?"

"No monsieur."

"You will be cleaning this mess up, do you understand me." He was standing over her.

"Yes monsieur." She was looking at her shoes. These stupid shoes hardly fit and hurt her feet wearing them, they were all she owned that wasn't boots. They were old and had holes in them and an ugly brown. It was better to concentrate on them than start crying again today.

"Your classes and mine are canceled for the rest of the day. Everybody out." He voice was loud as the room left.

Draco stayed behind. "I'll help her Professor." He was bending over helping her.

"Mr. Malfoy, she made the mess she may clean the mess. Out." Draco gave Keaira a slight smile as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He glared at Severus as he grabbed his stuff and left. Severus closed and locked the door and walked over to her. She was crying softly as she was looking still at her shoes. He sat on one of the tables and looked at her. "Keaira." She looked up at him. "What happened?"

"It has been a bad day." She looked at him.

"Get this mess cleaned up and head to your room." She nodded as he left the room.

She mumbled under her breath. "I would rather be in yours." She sighed as she looked at the mess she made, with a flick of her wand the mess was cleaned. She grabbed her bag and headed to her room, she was tired of being alone.

The next morning Keaira dressed in black pants, tight black shirt, green sweater and her black boots. Her hair was braided over to one side, she had on a black choker, black hoop earrings and her nose ring. Her black eyeliner and black nail polish was the last thing she put on. She liked the look and since she wasn't teaching she figured she could get away with it. She made her way down for breakfast that morning, she really wasn't going to eat she wanted to say goodbye Hermione. She had promised to pick up a few books for her while she was shopping. Plus, she was hoping to see Severus. She didn't see the need to go through the teacher entrance so she walked down by the students. She was shocked to see so many of them looking at her. She looked up at the teacher table most of them were staring at her too.

"Hey." Keaira turned around to see Draco standing behind her, he was dressed in black robes with green trim.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." She smiled at him.

"Um you look great and different." He was just staring at her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Are you coming shopping with us today?" He smirked at her.

"Us?" She looked at him.

"Hey mate." Blaise walked towards them, he was almost dressed the same as Draco but the trim on his robes were gold. "You're wearing that?" He looked at Keaira.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"You know you're a witch, right?"

"Yeah but I don't like robes." She rolled her eyes and left them standing there.

She found Hermione eating with Harry and Ron. "Miss. Granger."

"Keaira, I mean Professor heading out to go shopping?" Hermione jumped up and hugged her. Keaira found out one night she wasn't the only smoker in the school. Ginny and Hermione were also smokers. They didn't have to worry about sneaking around to smoke since Keaira would tell anybody who asked about the girls being out late at night they were working for her when they would be outside smoking or in the Astronomy tower.

"Yes and I'll remember the books. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." She smiled at them. "Mr. Weasley is something wrong?" He shook his head at her. "Then kindly close your mouth." He turned a shade a red and closed his mouth. "Mr. Potter I'm going to London today can I pick you up anything?" She was going to try again, she had no idea why she had to.

"Nope." He said to her as he got up from the table and left.

"Sorry Keaira." Hermione looked at her and ran after him.

She saw Severus looking at her, she could see something different in his eyes. She had seen that a few times when he let go and held her or kissed her. She liked it and wished he would look at her like that more often. She waved slightly at him as he glared back at her and started eating.

"Ready, Dumbledore is going to let us use his floo." Draco was behind her.

"Sure I guess." Draco grabbed her hand and they walked out.

Albus had been watching the whole thing, he had to admit he forgot how young she really was. He had caught her many times at dinner looking at Severus and smiling. Severus had told him what happened in the grave yard, he wished Severus would let go and let the girl know how he felt. He had to laugh as Severus stormed from the table when Draco grabbed her hand. He was going to have to get those two together, Severus needed her and from the look of it she needed him and wanted him. He went back to his breakfast thinking.

Keaira, Draco and Blaise was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley waiting for Narcissa to show up. Keaira was smoking as she was looking at books, the boys were further down from her at another store. They were looking at brooms and talking about what they were going to buy. She was watching over a book at a women with a child talking about some candy, she wished she had that growing up. Her mother never took her to stores or really bought her much. She put her cigarette out as the women and child moved on, the child was skipping holding the book her mother had just bought her. Keaira learned a long time ago how to knick a book she wanted, even if they had the money her mother never saw the need to buy a book. She had finished picking up what Hermione wanted when she heard Narcissa calling her.

"Keaira." The older witch was waving at her.

"Narcissa." Keaira waved back and put the book back as she headed over to her. Draco and Blaise was standing by her smiling at Keaira.

"Cissa, please." She hugged Keaira. "First we are going to get the boys some new robes and then a new dress for you."

They walked into a shop, the room was covered in robes. All different styles and colors, Keaira had never been a new robe shop before, it smelled clean and not musky like second hand shops.

"Madam Malfoy, it is always an honor." The women bowed to her.

"The boys need new dress robes." She looked at the women who bowed. "Keaira let's see what they have here." Keaira was looking a blue dress Cissa had up to her when Draco and Blaise walked out in their new robes.

"Mom." He looked at her.

"Nice." She looked back to Keaira. "I think blue looks good on you, have you worn green before?"

"Yes and it looks ok on me." She was looking at the price tag on one of the robes she was holding. "I like black."

"I know but I want you in some color. Something that shows what you have." Keaira looked past Narcissa to Draco, he was smiling at her and winked. "Good go try these three on." She handed Keaira three dresses.

Keaira went into the back behind the curtain as she tried the three dress, each one she came out and Cissa shook her head and sent her back in. She had finished taking the last one on and putting back her shirt when Cissa brought in a pink dress that had layers and layers of sheer fabric on the bottom with a V-neck line.

"Isn't it pretty?" Cissa looked at her. "Why don't you have your shirt off?"

"It's pink." She looked at it.

"I think it would look good on you." She laughed.

"Um, Cissa this is really low cut and pink."

"I want to show off your, um, assets. Now removed your shirt."

"It's pink." Keaira looked at the witch.

"That's the point, to have you in another color then black. I will remove your shirt magical if you won't." Cissa pulled out her wand.

"OK." Keaira pulled her shirt off.

"Oh Keaira, who did that to you." Cissa was looking at the words Blood Traitor carved on her. Severus had warned her about the marks on her body but he failed to mention the one across her chest. Maybe he hadn't seen it.

Keaira sighed and she sat down holding her shirt tighter. "When I was seven we moved near a small muggle town in Germany. Mom never cared where I went so I would walk down to the town. There was a boy there, he was sweet. He was a year older then I was and his dad ran the ice cream place. They would give me free ice cream when I would come in, Karl and I would sit on the bench talking." Keaira smiled. "He was the one person I had considered a friend. Mom found out." Keaira had tears starting as Cissa put her arm around her. "I was sleeping on the floor in one of the back rooms when I heard him screaming. Mom and her friends had killed his parents and he was tied up on the floor. That was the night mom gave me my mark, she used an Imperius Curse on me and had me kill the boy. After that she pinned me to the floor and gave me this. It is to remind me what happens to those who spend time with muggles."

"Oh honey I am so sorry." She hugged her. "But that mark is part of you now and you need to embrace it. Try the dress on."

Keaira looked at herself in the mirror it was a bouncy dress, even Cissa agreed not the best. She brought in a dark purple dress. Keaira liked it, it was shorter in the front and longer in the back. The top of the dress had flowers on it and only had small straps holding it up. The top was tight and the neckline went under her words. When she tried it on the top pushed her boobs out of the dress. Cissa laced her up in the back and smiled at her.

"You look good." She looked at her. "Now let's work on your hair, shoes and jewelry."

"I thought we were only buying a dress?" Keaira looked at the witch.

"We are, you need all of that to make the dress pop." She had Keaira put her clothes on again as she pushed her into another store. Keaira thought she would only be gone a few hours, eight hours later they were heading back to school. Cissa had taken her to the hair stylist to seem to be able to calm the frizz on her head. Her hair in blond curls down her back. Keaira floo'd alone back to her rooms, Blaise and Draco had offered to accompany her but she was tired from shopping and was looking forward to resting. Keaira dropped her bags and screamed when she saw him walk from her bedroom, he walked slowly with his cane close to him.

"Hello darling, how was shopping with my wife?" He sat down in front of her, her eyes were wide as she couldn't stop staring.

"M... Mr… Mal.. Malfoy" She stuttered some.

"My love call me Lucius." He patted the chair next to him to have her sit.

Keaira gulped as she continued to stand. "Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you bought? I told Narcissa to spare no expense and I hope she didn't." He made her nervous, since she met him she had been nervous around him.

"What she bought me was lovely, thank you. I thanked her after we finished." Keaira was tensing up as Lucius rose from the chair and was walking around her. She felt him moved her hair from the back of her neck, he held it as he moved around her.

"What did she do to your hair?" He was still holding her blond hair in his hand.

"She took me and had it fixed." Keaira smiled at him, he didn't look happy as he let go of it. "Is something wrong?"

He moved to stand over her looking down at her. "I liked you hair before, this is the same as all other witches hair now; controlled, flat and I must say a tad bit dull. Your hair before was wild and free like you are." He leaned down to her face, she took in a breath as his lips touched hers. His arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her closer to him. It felt as if small sparks were erupting between their lips. When Severus kissed her it felt as if her whole body was on fire, this felt as if small sparks were happening.

He let her go with a smirk. "That was fun. Now I have things to do at the Ministry tonight, I wish I could stay." He smiled at her. "Oh before I forget a few things." He walked towards the floo. "One your mother's cat seems to have come to an unfortunate end when I walked in and it attacked me." Keaira started trying to hide her smile and giggle. "I thought I would get a smile out of that. I do love it when you smile. And second." He reached into his robes and pulled out a necklace. "This is a port key, if you ever in trouble use this to come to me do you understand." Keaira nodded as she took it from him, it was a small heart with what looked like a diamond in the middle of it. "Let me." He placed his cane on the chair and moved her hair back from her neck. His fingers lightly grazing her skin and she shuddered some. "I see your neck is where you are sensitive, interesting." She could feel his breaths by her ears as she closed her eyes, her body relaxed into his as his hands gripped her shoulders. "You know it would be death to touch you, Severus is right but it would be so worth that death." She felt his hands moving from her shoulders. "I will see you soon my princess." He picked up his cane and with a green flash he was gone.

She noticed Apep slithering from her bedroom and wrap around her legs. "Did he really kill mother's cat?" She looked at the snake whose head raised to her and hissed. "Well that's one less thing to worry about but what are we to do about him?" She sat down as the snake moved closer to her hissing. "Yes he is good looking and married, I can't and I won't take on a married lover." The snake's head laid on her lap as she saw a note on the fireplace.

_When you get back let me know. Would like to talk to you soon._

_Severus_

She sighed she really didn't want to get up, maybe she could see him in the morning. She looked at her pet who was looking at her. "Do you think I should go?" The snake nodded its head. "Fine I will." She left her room and walked down the stairs. At least she was going to be warm when she was in the dungeon. The classroom door was opened as she walked in, she went to his rooms and knocked. He opened the door and looked down at her.

"How was shopping?" He looked shocked to see her.

"You had me come all the way down here to ask how shopping went?" She had her hands on her hips looking at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She handed him the note. He looked down at her confused. "Keaira that isn't my hand writing." He handed it back to her as she looked up at him.

"Apep would have told me if somebody was in my room besides Lucius, she said I should see you." She looked at him.

"Your blasted snake is wrong." He saw her blank look. "Would you like to come in and have dinner with me? You can explain what Lucius wanted." He sighed.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Too late you did that when you knocked, get in here child." He moved to let her in. He had a good idea who wrote the note that blasted old fool. Albus was meddling again and he was going to tell him off when he got the chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Now that I have a summer off I can finish this story faster. Hope you enjoy, please review. **

* * *

Friday night before her birthday she was lying in bed reading a book. She couldn't sleep that night, she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want the dreams she was having more and more. She was staring at the clock again, it was almost midnight. Her seventeen birthday, it was supposed to be spent with Lance and her friends. Lance was gone, Orion was in jail, Gabby and Yvette had promised to see her after her birthday, Margot had been killed before she started teaching, Gary was off seeing the world and Astra and Stolas when they had found out _He_ was back ran off and got married. Keaira figured those two were living as muggles somewhere till it was all over. The Bastards is what they had called themselves as children, the children of the faithful on the run. Each parent was just as insane as the others, all they had to keep their sanity was each other and now she was alone. She got up and walked to her closet in the far back was an old, small handbag. It was once a dark blue but now it looked greyer with age, the fabric was fraying with small holes around the top.

She sat on the floor and opened it, she pulled out a book and started looking at it. The first page was a picture of a small dirty little girl and a boy just a bit taller holding her hand. The boy was blond and dirt, the girl's blond hair was matted and tangled, from the picture you could see the dirt in it. Her dress was too large on her, it was torn and ripped, her eyes were sunken in and she was extremely skinny. Keaira smiled, she was four when that picture was taken when they were living outside of Jastrzębie-Zdrój. The house was small two room home with over fifty people hiding there, most of them were wanted death eaters in hiding. She and Lance had grown up together since they were a year old, Lance's mother lost everything much like Aneliya. Lance father was French and was tried as a death eater after the first war. He killed himself in prison leaving Katheryn with nothing but their name. His name meant the same as Keaira's name meant, all it meant was they were children of death eaters. Aneliya and Katheryn moved around together when she and Lance were younger, it was in Poland that Lance's mother married that man.

That was the year she had met Orion and Gabby. Gabby was a year older then she was and Orion was nine. Orion's father had killed his wife when he found out she was handing him over to the Ministry in Poland to take Orion off after the Dark Lord fell. Gabby's mother and father believed so much that the _He_ would rise again they were captured for torturing and killing four muggles. Gabby was sent to live with Keaira and her mother, Gabby was her third cousin. Gabby's father died in prison and her mother was still living out her sentence. Keaira was pushing back a tear thinking of him she looked down at the picture again. A knock on her door brought her back, she whipped the tear and answered it. Severus was standing their looking down at her. He had on a pair of jeans, a black shirt with a strange name on it and his hair was pulled back.

"Happy Birthday princess." He slurred some, she could tell he was drunk. "Why are you sad?"

"Thank-you and your drunk." He looked down to her as she was talking, she wasn't wearing much just an oversize shirt.

"I am not drunk." He tried to stand straighter but almost fell into the door.

"Come in before you wake the whole castle." She pulled him in her rooms

He leaned over her his hand stroking her cheek. "Now my love tell me what has you so sad?"

"I will get you some peeper up potion." She moved out of his hand and head for her bathroom. When she returned he was looking at her book. "Here take this." Severus tried to take the potion from her but kept missing her hand. "Hold still." She placed it in his hand. "Why are you dressed as a muggle and why are you drunk?"

"I am not drunk." He drank down the potion. "Lucius and I went out drinking like we use to in school." Keaira started giggling as she sat down next to him. "What?" The potion was starting to clear his head.

"Lucius dressed as a muggle, Merlin help us." She picked up the book. "I was looking at an old picture book, do you want to look with me?" He nodded as her snake curled around his foot.

He opened the book and was looking at the first picture. "Who is that?" The small girl has buck teeth, she was dirty and so small.

"That's me." She smiled back at him. "It was my fourth birthday and Fenstermacher stole my first cake."

"Who?"

"He was on the run from the German Ministry, we were living in a safe house in Poland at the time."

Severus leaned back and watched her talk, he had met Fenstermacher before and he knew the man was insane. To watch this girl talk about him with love was shocking to him. "Who is the boy?"

"That was Lance." He felt the twinge of sadness wash over him again when she said the boy's name. That was the boy from her dream. She turned the page, she was still so small she was sitting on an older boys lap with a dark hair girl next to her and Lance. "That's Orion and my cousin Gabby." She turned the page, she was still small and dirty. All the people in the picture were dirty. Their hair was a mess and the clothes were torn and oversized. The older boy she had called Orion, Lance and the girl Gabby but there were more in this picture. A brown hair boy that was slightly taller than Keaira, another boy that was the same size she was with blond hair, a smaller girl with tangled blond hair, a taller brown hair girl and a girl sitting next to Gabby with black hair.

"Who are they?" Severus pointed to the picture.

"The girl sitting next to Gabby is Yvette. Her father ran off with her after her mother passed way. The girl with brown hair was Margot, she was killed by the American Ministry when she was with a group trying to break out some prisoners. The brown hair boy was Gary, his parents were American. The blond hair boy and girl are Astra and Stolas. They were third cousins and their mothers stayed together. They ran off when _He_ came back."

The next few pictures were of the group in different areas and at different stages, she explained to him the different places she lived. He came to one when she was older with a well-dressed blond boy. Severus guess she was around six when the picture was taken. Keaira's teeth were still large, her eyes were still sunken in, her hair wasn't as tangled but the dress she had on didn't fit her. The boy was taller and healthy looking, his clothes looked like Draco's and his blond hair was clean and pushed back. They were sitting on a wall laughing.

"This was taken when I lived on the outskirts of Zlatitsa. Mom was in Italy when this picture was taken, she had ran off with a rich wizard for a few months. I was living with Lance and his family at the time. Lance's mother married a man who was able to clear his name from the last war, he was insane." He had never seen so much hate in her eyes.

She turned a few pages and she was sitting in a bar with all the kids again, her teeth were fixed and her clothes were fitting better. "Before I left for school a friend of mom's broke two of my front teeth, her lover at the time took me to have them fixed."

"You're dressed better." He smiled at her.

"Yeah I started stealing clothes around that time and books." She smiled at the picture. "That was my graduation party, I was twelve." Severus started rubbing her back as he watched her eyes, they always had so much emotions. She closed the book and took a drink from her glass.

"No more pictures?"

"No I never saw him again till the night he died." She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "I have had this purse since I was six, I would hide stuff in it." She turned it over and a bunch of stuff fell out. Severus started looking at the stuff that came out. She was smiling a coin she holding. "When I was ten my mother introduced me to one of her lovers, he gave me the coin to keep me honest." She threw it down with the rest of the pile as she picked up a small silver hair brush, she started crying again. "You must think I am stupid for crying over a hair brush."

"I would like to know why?" He studied her.

"My charms master use to brush my hair at night and tell me wild stories about ancient magic. When he died I wasn't finished yet but there are few masters in the subject. I had three years under me and I was told it was enough to count." She put the stuff back in along with the book. "Thank you for staying with me. You know I'm of age today." She started kissing his neck.

"Keaira, we can't." Severus stood. "I can't take that from you, the Dark Lord would kill me and you."

"Severus, the Dark Lord wants to marry me off for power, maybe I can talk him into you."

"He wouldn't let us Keaira, not to me anyway." He was pacing in front of her, his mind was clearing from the alcohol. He couldn't believe after leaving Lucius he ended going to her what the hell was he thinking.

"Why not you, nobody is closer then you are." She looked at him.

"BECAUSE!" He screamed at her. That's when he felt her, she was looking for something. He was not playing this game with her anymore. He stormed to her and pulled her off the floor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" She looked back at him, he could tell this was a game.

"What are you looking for?"

She sneered at him. "I want to know why he wouldn't let us, I want to know what you told him that would keep us apart. I want to know if you love me as much as I love you. I want to know if you feel anything for anybody! I want you to want me! Damn you I love you!" She was screaming when he let her go. She was shaking in front of him, he was stunned as he looked at her.

"Keaira, I." He looked down at her.

"Get out of my rooms." She hissed at him. He just stood watching her. "I said GET OUT!" She started hitting his chest pushing him. He grabbed her wrist and held her arms out.

"Witch." He growled as he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't the soft kisses from him she was use to this one felt as if he was going to devour her. His mouth moved from hers. "I want you, I have wanted from the first night I saw you in that oversized dress. I don't think its love between us, you are too young to understand what love feels like but I do feel something for you." He let go of her wrist. "I am not a compassionate man or an easy one."

"No shit." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes. He glared at her, she could see she stepped over a line. He grabbed her and picked her up. "Severus put me down." He threw her on her back on the bed.

"You want me, I can feel you do." She was breathing hard. "But don't worry I won't be taking anything from you tonight." He was sneering at her, she smiled at him.

"You can take whatever you like." He growled at her as she smiled up at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Glad everybody is enjoying the story. **

* * *

Keaira moaned as she woke up with an arm around her. She turned her head to see it was Severus who was holding her. Last night came rushing back to her. His tongue had talent that's for sure and more than yelling about his potions in his class. Last night he laid down on her and started kissed her down her neck and around the neck of her shirt. His hands went up her shirt and started to cup her breast, as his mouth found hers again. She let out a moan as his tongue started twirling around hers. He propped himself up and looked into her eyes. His eyes were like puddles of mercury, she got lost in his eyes for a moment. He told her how much he loved her and wanted her in that moment, her heart melted. His mouth went back to her as his fingers started tracing lines on her inner thighs. That when she heard him in her head and as her master taught her a connection is like a door and can go both ways. She tried the connection and thought of his fingers pinching her nipples.

He shot up and looked at her as she giggled. "How did you do that?"

"I saw what you wanted to do to me and I just thought of something you could do. Why is it wrong?" She was sitting up looking at him.

"I don't know how you can do that or how I am doing this."

"A connection can go both ways but the person most know how to find the connection. It's not easy if you haven't learned how. The first time it was a mistake."

"So witch, you want me?"

She nodded at him biting her lower lip. He sat up as he pulled up her shirt, he moaned when he saw her black lace knickers. He smiled at her as she opened her legs wider, he started kissing and licking her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and bent her head back.

"I haven't even got started." He looked up between her legs. His head went back to work as his tongue started licking. She started wiggling and he held her down by her hips. His mouth was like magic to her. Krum never made her feel like this. She felt on the edge.

"Oh Severus, Severus. More, please more." She was looking at the top of his head as she ran her fingers throw his hair. She moan as her eyes closed.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Cum for me witch." That's all she needed to send her over the edge. Her thighs closed around his head, her hips jerked up and she opened her mouth, not a sound came out. He come back up to her face. He kissed her as his tongue explored her mouth. She started moving her hand down his body and found his bulge in his pants. She grabbed it and started stroking it, it was his turn to moan in her mouth. She pushed him over and climb on top of him. She started undoing his pants as he smiled at her. His smile was wicked, it made her want him even more. She pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. He watched as she lowered her mouth on to him, her head bobbing up and down.

"Keaira" he moaned as she started taking him all. He closed his eyes as it felt like she swallowed him. He grabbed her head and held it as he pumped in and out harder and harder. He couldn't take much more, that's when she took all of him, his eyes shot open and looked down at her.

"Keaira, that's a good girl. Such a pretty witch." He groaned as he gripped her hair pushing her down more. She moaned as she felt him explode. "Oh Keaira I love you so much." He grabbed her and held her near him.

"I love you too." Keaira kissed him as they fell asleep on her bed.

She curled in closer to him as he moaned some, his eyes slowly opened looking down at her. She smiled up at him as his eyes adjusted to the room.

"What the hell." He jumped out of bed.

"Severus?" She grabbed the blanket to sit up. "What's wrong?"

"Why am I in your bed with no close on?" He grabbed the pillow off the bed to cover himself.

"You don't remember?" Keaira wrapped the blanket around her and she stood up. "You showed up here drunk last night, I gave you a pepper up potion. We talked about me growing up and you then." She started blushing.

"Oh dear Merlin." Severus sat down.

"We didn't go that far." She moved closer. "You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't and this can't happen again." He stood up with the pillow still in front of him. "My clothes?"

"Here." She threw his clothes at him. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I get out I expect you gone." She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Keaira? What's wrong?"

She was half way out of the room and she glared at him. "It must be nice not remembering last night. Next time you get drunk with Lucius send him here instead. I doubt he would forget telling me he loved me. Now get the fuck out of my rooms." She slammed the bathroom door. Severus sat there looking at the door, he slowly got dressed. He made his way to the bathroom door, he could hear her crying on the other side.

"Keaira?" He knocked. "I'm sorry, I really am." He placed his head on the door. "Keia?" He sighed. "I do love you, that's the problem. I fell for you in that oversized dress but sweetie we can't be together. I'm not seventeen and you need somebody your own age."

The door opened with Keaira standing in the door wearing jeans and a black top. "I want you but you know why my father would never approve it." She sighed. "I want you."

He grabbed her and kissed the top of her head. "We will figure something out. I have to go down to breakfast, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah can't miss my own party." He left her standing in her rooms.

That Saturday went by quickly with the trip to Hogsmeade with the students. It was uneventful as most of the trips were. That night she was getting ready and was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at the dress and couldn't believe how pretty it was. It was nice not having to worry about sleeves, the dress just had small straps. She was putting her heels on when she heard her door knock. She looked at the clock and knew she had to floo soon over to the manor. Her mother wanted her to enter with her. She opened the door and it was Harry.

"Merlin, Harry what are you doing here?" She smiled as she opened the door more. _What the hell does he want?_ "Come in. Is something wrong?"

Harry just stood in the door looking at her. He knew she his age and he knew she had a good body but he hadn't seen her in stuff other than her teaching clothes or her Slytherin robes. She was breathtaking in her dress and her eyes shinned. He noticed the words on her chest. _Were they carved on her?_ It wasn't a tattoo. Did somebody use a knife and carve Blood Traitor on her chest? Who would do that?

"Harry are you going to stand there all night or come in and talk. I have to be somewhere in a few minutes"

"I wanted to ask you a question." Harry said as he walked in. She closed the door behind him and sat in one of her chairs she motioned for him to sit near her. "What do you know of horcruxes? I heard its old magic."

She looked at the clock, what he needed to know about horcruxes was going to take all night. "It's very old magic and very dark. I know a lot about it but it will take hours to talk about." She stopped herself and looked at him with concern. "You aren't thinking of making one?"

"No, no I don't even know what it is, I found a book about it." She just looked at him, there were no books on this.

"Why don't we do this? I'm late already and you need my attention on this. Come by Monday after class and I can answer every question you have. Is that ok?" She stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you so Professor Vladislava. I will see you Monday night." He was deep in thought as he left her room.

Keaira flood to her mother's room but it was empty. This isn't going to be good. She left the room and ran down the hallway. She walked down the stairs and noticed that everybody wasn't in the drawing room this time. The party was in the Hall. The whole room turned as she was coming down the stairs. She wanted to disappear into the stairs at that moment. She saw Severus in the corner, he was staring at her. _Why are you late? Something wrong?_ She smiled at him, he remembered one part of last night, bastard. _No stupid Potter had some questions. Get out of my head before I throw you out. _ He turned to her mother. _She isn't happy with you right now. I on the other hand have a few ideas how to get you out of that dress. Do you want me out now?_ Her whole body blushed by the time she was at the bottom. Her mother was fuming at her and she knew not to go near her right now.

Cissa came over and hugged her. "My dear was something wrong?"

"No, I had a student who needed help before I left." Cissa nodded and headed over to a group of people.

Draco came up to her. "You look stunning." He raised his glass to her. "What happened?" He looked at the words.

She just looked at him, sometime she really had no idea what to say to him. "Mother." He leaned close to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you marry me I will never let her hurt you again." He whispered in ear. "But I think if you choose Severus she would never touch you again either." She looked at him.

"You know?" She spoke at a whisper, she looked for Severus. Severus and Lucius were talking in the corner again when he looked over his glass at her.

"I know you like him, my father is just hoping the Dark Lord chooses me to keep you close to him. You know he likes you." Draco dragged her over to his father.

"Keaira, my dear you look divine." Lucius bowed slightly to her and took her hand again. "You blush again, that shade of pink my dear looks good on you." She looked down as his lips found her hand again, instead of kissing the top he ended up turned her hand over and kissed her wrist. He leaned closer to her ear. "Maybe you will let me dance with you tonight?"

"Father be nice." Draco's arms tightened on her waist.

"Draco I am always nice."

Severus snorted as he watched his friend glare at him, Severus turned his attention to Keaira. "You look beautiful." Severus smiled at her, her blush deepened.

Draco kept his arm around her waist as they were talking. Draco didn't know which one was the funniest; Severus glaring at him over his drink or his father trying to find a way to get Keaira alone. Blaise and some young brown hair girl made their way over. After meeting Blaise's date Astoria, Keaira left to get something to drink when she saw her mother making her way to her. She tried to stay with the group for as long as possible and Lucius had offered to get her a drink but she wanted to give them all time to talk. Draco seemed taken with Astoria, she was very pretty. Keaira rolled her eyes as she tried to find someone close by to talk to. The only person who she could get to was Bellatrix. Her mother or Bellatrix? It was like choosing which poison you needed to take. She sucked it up and made her way over to Bella but before she reached Bellatrix her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her into a room. Her arm was hurting when they got to the room, her mother pushed her down on the floor as she closed the door.

"How dare you! You upstage my entrance. Where did you get dress?" Her mother was hissing at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy bought it for me."

Her mother's hand hit her face. "Liar I see how you are with Lord Malfoy and Master Snape, you are whoring for those clothes."

"Momma, I would never do that. I'm not you." Keaira closed her eyes she knew what would be next. She heard her mother scream. The next thing she felt was her mother's fist on her jaw knocking her to the ground.

"You stupid fucking whore." Her mother had her pinned to the floor as Keaira opened her eyes. She saw her sitting on her with the glare of the knife blade above her. Her mother cut the straps on the dress and was going to cut her when the door opened. The snake entered the room followed by the Dark Lord, her mother jumped off of her and bowed. "My Lord."

"Aneliya." He was looking down at Keaira on the floor as she was trying to keep her dress up. Her face was red on one side and she was bruising on the other side of the jaw. He noticed the words on her chest "Keaira, my dear, who did that to you?" He pointed to her blood traitor on her chest. Keaira was almost to tears as she watched the room fill with people.

"The stupid child need to learn her place. I raised her to respect her blood status and the stupid bitch of a child threw all that away to be friends with a stupid Muggle boy as a child. I had to teach her a lesson." Aneliya said with pride. Keaira wanted to hex the stupid bitch but didn't dare in front of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord turned to Aneliya and backhanded her to the floor.

"Lucius, find Keaira some new clothes." The Dark Lord helped Keaira off the floor, he turned to Aneliya and grabbed her arm. "With me now" and with a pop they were gone.

"I am sorry I forced you to get the dress. I had no idea she would act that way." Cissa was to her helping to keep her dress up. Keaira knew she was lying, she knew when Cissa had bought the dress she had hoped Aneliya would feel upstaged and loose it in front of the Dark Lord. "Lucius, take Keaira upstairs and find her something in my wardrobe." She shooed them both out of the room and took care of the guest.

"Come my dear." He bowed to her as he led her to a room up the stairs. He opened the door and bowed as she walked in.

"This is your wife's room?" She stopped and looked around. It was a masculine room, she couldn't imagine this was Cissy room. The furniture was dark color woods, very few colors in the room and nothing overly personal in the room.

Lucius arms went around her waist, she could feel his breath on her neck. "My dear these are my rooms."

"Why are we in your rooms?" She could feel her heart beat faster. "Cissy wanted you to find me something of hers. Does she keep her clothes here?"

"No but I wanted you to myself for a few minutes." He turned her around and looked down at her. "Happy Birthday." His mouth found hers. She had no idea what to do next, she loved Severus but Lucius mouth felt so tender. "It's ok to kiss me back I won't tell." His hand moved into her hair and pulled some tilting her head to his face. His mouth descended on her again, she moaned some as his tongue entered her mouth. "The sad part of your life will be you will be married off to the highest bidder. You my dear could be great with the right person behind you. If I was only single I would go after you myself." He sighed as he let her go. "You will marry my son so I can keep you close." He turned away from her. "Find something in my closet to transfigure I will be outside the door." He closed the door behind him leaving a confused Keaira standing in his room.

She shrunk a pair of his pants and a white blouse as she transfigured one of his black ties into a black bra. She thought it looked good together as she walked out of his rooms. He nodded at her as they made their way back to the party. The rest of the night went slow, she danced with a few people including Blaise and Severus. Lucius glared at her from across the room the rest of the night, she had no idea what to do with that man. One minute he was kissing her and the next he was mad at her for what she didn't know. She stayed by Draco, Astoria, and Astoria's sister Daphne and Blaise most of the night. After a few hours, she started to yawn. Severus came up behind her, and hugged her. He could tell as he was walking up to her she was deep in thought. She turned and smiled at him. He felt something wrong in her mind as if she had slammed the door to her mind shut.

"Ready to go back to school" He stared at her eyes. They were blank, whatever she was thinking she didn't want him to know.

"I am, I'm very tired."


	15. Chapter 15

**Keep reviewing, thanks for letting me know you like it. **

* * *

Sunday night Keaira was smoking in the tower when Hermione came up. "Hey Keaira." Hermione pulled a box. "Need one?"

"Nah, I'm good." She smiled as the witch sat down.

"At least we will die of cancer together." Hermione said lighting her cigarette. "Was it fun?" Hermione asked looking at the young witch across from her.

"Was what fun?" She blew out some smoke.

"Studying with an Ancient Spell and Charm Master?" Hermione brought the cigarette to her mouth.

"Are you thinking of studying under a master?"

"I was thinking of going into charms."

"Charms would be fun." She smiled at Hermione. "I would recommend if you ever get a chance to study under anybody to do it. It was great, he was a very special man. I think he was the first person I really cared about." Keaira smoked some. "I was lost when he passed. He trained me well and helped me understand I had control of my life."

Keaira started thinking about Master Ralston. Karkaroff didn't want her to go but she couldn't pass it up. She had promised Karkaroff if he would put off marring her she would marry him after the first year of teaching. All Karkaroff wanted was a way to get on the Dark Lord's side again. She didn't know it at the time why marrying her would allow him to do that. Now she knew what better way than to take care of his child and marry her. She spent three years learning under Ralston. He was a kind old man but he was cunning. Keaira had always knew how to control people but he took her to a new level. He taught her life was a chess game and the only way to get what you want was to be two moves ahead. He also taught her to be careful of what she wanted, what she wanted maybe wasn't what was good for her. She smiled thinking of him.

Hermione voice broke her thoughts. "When I finish with school do you think maybe I could study under you?"

"I think that would work, we have to see."

"Keaira have you ever thought of not teaching?"

"No." She smiled as she put out one cigarette and lite up another one. "I like teaching. I like being able to instil in others what I have had the chance to learn." Keaira paused "What about you and Ronald?"

Hermione chocked on the smoke. "No I mean I would but he has Lavender."

"He could do better and that is saying something." Hermione busted out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Have you ever noticed the looks Mr. Zambini gives you?" Keaira blew out some smoke.

"No, he is looking at Ginny or Lune."

"There aren't in my class, he stares at you the entire class."

"He hates my kind." Hermione brought her cigarette to her mouth.

"That is not a look of hate when you two were working together last week. He is good looking, if you were into dark, tall and hansom."

"Keaira he doesn't like me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Keaira smiled as they contained talking.

* * *

Monday while she was grading papers Harry came in. He coughed as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Sit Mr. Potter, I will be with you in a moment." He sat in the chair in front of her desk. This was not the person he saw Saturday night, Saturday night she was young and hot. Tonight she was stressed, hair pulled up and frizzing all over and looked like a younger version of Prof. McGonagall. She was looking over some papers with her wand in her hair, on the table next to her was a cigarette burning.

"Now Mr. Potter what was it you were asking me about again?" She had finished grading and was leaned back her chair.

"Horcruxes. I was looking in the library and came across the name but I don't know what it is." He was stammering some. She could tell he was lying. There was no book in any library about horcruxes, not even in Durmstrang. Only one wizard was ever successful in making one and no school wanted any child to learn about it.

"Mr. Potter I can't help you if you won't tell me the truth. I will only ask one more time, how do you know about Horcruxes?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Dumbledore wanted him to find out from a friend of his Slughorn. He had been a teacher at Hogwarts when Voldemort went to school here. He couldn't get him to give him the information. He had visited him six times and still he was no closer to what it was as when he started. Now Dumbledore sent him to her to get information. Why was he here? Why was she making it hard on him?

"Mr. Potter I am waiting."

"Ok, Dumbledore wants me to know more about them." He hadn't lied he just didn't tell her anything else.

"I can help you." Keaira eyed him hard as she told him everything he wanted to know about them. How to split your soul to make them. Why you don't make them and how only one wizard had made one. Harry asked her many questions, they stayed talking till eleven that night.

"I hope that answers everything Mr. Potter." She stood up and handed him a note. "This should get back to your dorm without any problem." She handed him a note.

She was leaving when she ran into, literally, Prof Snape.

"Keaira, is there a fire?" He asked helping her pick up her books off the floor.

"I am tired, got talking to Potter and I guess I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" She asked him as he stood up.

"Potter? What the bloody hell did he want?"

"Something Dumbledore sent him to me to find out."

He grunted at Dumbledore sending Potter to find stuff out. The boy took it as an honor, what Dumbledore had him be was a delivery boy. "Keaira, may I walk you to your room or maybe my room?" She blushed as he put his arm in hers. They started walking down to the Dungeon in silence. She walked into his study and turned and looked at him. It took a moment for him to grab her and start kissing her. He was picking her up and she started wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall. His mouth wanted more of her and hers wanted him. His mouth trailed down her neck as she let out a loud moan. He backed up some and let her down. She started walking backwards as she was removing her teaching robes while their mouths and tongues were intertwined. He removed his robes as she threw her aside relieving a short skirt and a green tank top. Her bra straps showed on both sides of the straps. He moved her against another wall as his tongue traced the words Blood Traitor on her chest. She whimpered some as he did that to her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

"Some" She could see the worry in his eyes. "Its ok, it also feels good."

He smirked at her as she wiggled under him and bit her lip as she smile.

"You minx" He bent down and bit her lip. She moaned into his mouth. They spent few minutes exploring each other's mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath.

"Can I stay here tonight? It's close to midnight and I don't feel like walking up the stairs." She yawned as she asked.

"Come my dear and see my bed." He laughed as he picked her up and carried to his bed. "How about a cup of tea before we settle in?"

"Oh that would be nice."

When he returned with the cup Keaira was asleep on top of the covers. He smiled as he put the cup of tea down and lifted her up and placed her under the blanket. He put on his PJ and laid next to her. He held her as she slept. It was nice not being alone at night, he hoped her nightmares stay at bay.

* * *

The weeks after Halloween flew by. They hadn't been summoned to the Dark Lord, it was rumored he was in Russia looking for something. Her mother hadn't talked to her since the party and she had to admit it was nice. One night they were at the Malfoys having dinner, Bellatrix was telling Keaira he was looking for the Elder Wand. Keaira had read the Tale of the Three Brothers, it was a children's book, and a fantasy He must be off to think it was real, right? Severus demanded she go to those dinners even though she found them dull and at the best of time the conversation lacking. She did notice how Cissy dominated the table and that Severus and Lucius barley talked. They often left for Lucius study leaving her alone with Cissy and Bellatrix. The more time Keaira spent with that women the more she knew Bellatrix was insane. She did enjoy talking to Cissy, Cissy started teaching her about clothes, jewelry and proper etiquette. Why she need to know this stuff was beyond her.

During this time Lucius was starting to send her a house elf a few times a week with new clothes, shoes and some jewelry. She kept the clothes but she sent the jewelry back to him. Most of the time this made him come storming into her rooms screaming at her that if he wants to spend his money on her he would. The argument was always the same she would scream back she would not become her mother and he need leave her rooms. Severus was summoned a few times to intervened and helped calm both of them but most of the time it ended with Lucius grabbing her shoving her against the wall kissing her and her wrapping her arms around him pulling him in closer. After a few minutes he would drop her and storm out of her room. That man left her confused on what he wanted.

Her potion class went by, slowly. Draco was a great partner he helped her to understand potions in a way nobody was able to, but she still had a few cauldrons blown up. Her classes were going good and her study group had turned from a handful to over ninety a Saturday. Most were starting to understand the subject and was enjoying her teaching. A handful she could tell hated her but other than the remarks she would get she could care less. Finally it was the last weekend in November. It had been a damp fall but today at least it wasn't raining. She was outside when he showed up.

He took her by surprise that Sunday morning. She was sitting under a tree by the lake reading when she heard his voice. Her heart sank for a moment. His voice took her back to Paris the summer before she started teaching. Igor had introduced them, he had no idea the spark they felt. She had told Igor she was spending the summer with her mother and her new boyfriend in Brazil. They had agreed to meet up in Paris, she remembered when she got off the train with him standing there holding flowers. She turned around and saw he was talking to Hermione. He had told her about a Muggle girl at Hogwarts, duh. She should have known it was her. She stood up and was trying to sneak back to the castle when she heard him.

"Tia, where are you going?" He strode up to her. He wasn't smiling or happy to see her but the feeling was mutual. Hermione was behind him, she waved at Keaira as she left. Keaira wanted to call for her to stay but she was gone.

"I was going to the Castle to get something to eat. You're more than welcome to come with me." She turned but he grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from the Castle and the people who were outside.

Severus was walking around when he saw Keaira being dragged by a man. It wasn't a student and from his distance he couldn't tell who it was. He followed them to insure that Keaira was safe and to remove the man if needed. They stopped a ways from him. He recognized the boy as Viktor Krum, the boy that competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament. His time as a double agent let him learn one very important thing how to listen without being seen.

"What the hell did you do Tia?" Viktor sneered as he let go of her arm. "He is dead."

She looked at him as she rubbed her arm. "I made sure the Dark Lord trusted me. Do you think he would have trusted me if I didn't give him something."

"You didn't give him an object. You gave him Igor. Igor was a person." He was screaming in her face. Severus was ready to remove him when he noticed Keaira's face. He had never seen that look or that smile before. It was almost evil, he enjoyed that look.

"I gave him Igor. Did you really think I wanted to marry him? I know you're not bright but dear Merlin. I wasn't going to be used again." Krum turned from her. "You helped me in Paris figure this out. You're the one who told me I need to take control of my life."

_Yes he did. He told her the last week with her in Paris. They had spent two months acting like Muggels in Paris. The first month they would party till the morning, drinking and drugs. She never felt as free as when she was high. It scared her when one night she felt like she was flying and jumped off a building luckily Krum still had his broom and caught her. She stopped the drugs after that._

_ They would spend their days seeing everything Paris had. She found a small café full of witches and wizards one day. They would often go before heading home in the mornings. The last month Keaira knew she didn't want to go back to a life that was laid out for her. She had asked Viktor to marry her. He turned her down saying he wouldn't do that to Igor. He left her no choice but to plan. Her mother was talking about the following summer going back to the Dark Lord. She had to get in with the Dark Lord but she wasn't sure he would win. During this Krum started calling her the spider. _

"I didn't mean to go out and kill someone. I meant get away from your mother." He was shouting at her.

"I didn't kill anybody. I just pointed out where he was to the one who killed him. Oh and getting away from my mother that would have been easy." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Keaira, you set him up. You might as well killed him yourself" He was in her face yelling.

"So he wouldn't be the first one I've killed and he won't be the last." She screamed at him

"You fucking evil bitch." He was moving closer to her.

"Oh sit your ass down, you knew what I was before Paris. Igor was just as evil and twisted as I was, he was not the innocent man you made him out in your mind. Yes he was your friend but he would have done the same to me or you." She was in his face.

"I know what he was, he was a death eater. He had changed."

"Bullshit." Her arms were folded as she rolled her eyes.

"You." He pointed at her. "I had no clue what you were and if I had known I would never have ran off with you."

She smirked at him as she ran her hand down his chest. "Really? You didn't want somebody who cared less about who you were? You didn't want a person who was dark?" He looked at her as he sighed. "Plus, who else do you know that would hex that awful Skeeter women for you my Bulgarian bonbon?"

"Keaira this isn't a joke."

"I'm not laughing." She sat down on the ground "You know what my life was before, it worse since finding out that I am _His_ daughter. I am a pawn in my mother's chess match with the Dark Lord. I am pawn in his chess match with the Death Eaters by marring me off. Dumbledore treats me like a chess piece for the Order to gain information. I got them all. I'm playing my own game and they are my chess pieces."

"You played Igor like a fiddle when it came to the Order. You put off meeting them for so long, you acted all innocent when you did talk to them." She was glaring at him. "What I know Igor told me everything." She sneered at him. "You are nuts, you know you are going to get killed? Do they know what you are really capable of? I have seen you torture or have you forgotten."

"No, I remember that night, he got what he deserves for touching me."

"You do know nobody uses the Dark Lord that way. You know Dumbledore knows you are using him and how long is he going to put up with it?"

"He doesn't say anything if he knows, the Dark Lord is more worried about Potter than me. And I am working on my mother." She said as she got into her pants pocket. "Want one?" She handed him the pack.

"Thanks, what do you mean you're working on your mother?" Krum looked at her. "Really your own mother, Merlin women."

"You know her, it will happen either way. I'm just ensuring I have people behind me and seeing her for what she is." Keaira lit her cigarette and threw him the lighter. "Everything is fine, I am in control."

"Really and Broudlin was lying to me when he told me you almost died a month ago." He lit his cigarette and sat down.

"Ok, I had a setback." Stupid healer and his big mouth.

"A setback, Tia he almost killed you!"

"Fine I hadn't prepared for what happened. Next time I will be ready."

"Tia next time? Next time you will die."

Keaira sighed. "I know you are right but what choice do I have now. I choose to do it and now that I have I can't go back. If I do he will kill me." She looked at the burning end on her cigarette. "The plan was simple, I get in with the Order if the Dark Lord is stopped I was on the winning team. I go with my mother and get the Dark Lords confidence and if he won I would have a place. How hard could it be? I wasn't counting on a few things."

"What things, Tia." Krum smirked. "You didn't figure into all of this something. You messed up."

"Shut it Krum." She was glaring at him "Being the Dark Lord's child was one, Hermione is another. She is a Mudblood, if the Dark Lord takes control what happens to her? I can't let them do to her what they do to others like her. I think I fell in love with someone."

He looked at her in shock. "The spider has feeling? Is this like the Black Widow? You will mate and then eat him?"

"Shut it, Krum." She slapped him. "I had some feeling for you in Paris."

"Some? If I remember correctly you begged to marry me."

"I was young and naive in Paris. It was my first taste of freedom. I think I liked that more than you."

He grunted at her and finished his cigarette. He helped her up. "I don't think I will ever forgive you, Tia."

"I know, I'm not sure when it's over I will be able to forgive me either." He left her standing there in her own thoughts. She thought it would hurt when he walked away. She had cared about him but it didn't. Maybe she was becoming numb.

"Tia?" A familiar voice said behind her. She closed her eyes and hoped he hadn't heard everything. She turned around and he had his hands folded across his chest. "Care to explain, Tia?"

"Where would you like me to start?" She looked at him. There was no point in lying to him. He walked up to her and grabbed her waist and within a moment they had apparate.


End file.
